<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in here by Grentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631406">I'm in here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos'>Grentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>正剧系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时空穿越AU，OOC有，bug有<br/>基于作品《时间旅行者的妻子》的设定<br/>旧文修改重发，随改随发</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>正剧系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：15岁 吉尔菲艾斯：29岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“快看，就是他，那个金发的小子。”<br/>
“喔，看起来还蛮拽的嘛。”<br/>
“年级第一嘛，长得又出众咯。”<br/>
“但是他没有朋友吧？感觉还挺可怜的。”<br/>
“听说他爸爸做生意欠了一屁股债，谁愿意和他做朋友，要是被缠上替他还债就麻烦了。”<br/>
“想什么呢，人家才不屑跟你们这种人交朋友。”<br/>
随着新学年的到来，奥丁市内首屈一指的文理中学又迎来了一批新生。身后的同辈向新来的后辈对他指指点点，有意让他听见他们的嘲讽，但金发的少年充耳不闻。别说做朋友，对莱因哈特来说，和这些整日不务正业只知道八卦的低智讨厌鬼成为同学就已经是容忍的极限了，任何一句多余的交流他都不希望发生。<br/>
更何况，他并非没有朋友，他有一个谁都比不上的朋友。<br/>
莱因哈特隔着校服外套触碰着胸前的挂坠，那是他那位特殊的朋友送给他的，距离他们上次见面，已经过去了三年，莱因哈特不知道什么时候才会再见到他，也从未停止过希望见到他。<br/>
想到那个人，少年不由心生落寞，但只低了一下头，他就迅速重新昂起了他金色的脑袋。仅仅在这几秒之间，他忽然看清了面前不知何时出现的一双男人的腿，非常修长，带给他一股奇特的熟悉感。莱因哈特的视线继续往上扫，挺阔的胸膛、温润的面庞，对方红玉溶液染成般的发丝被微风扬起几根，莱因哈特不由看呆了。<br/>
这个红发蓝眼的男孩——不，他现在的模样更像是一个成年的男人——正是他日思夜想的那个朋友。<br/>
“你怎么来了……”这很奇怪，明明三年未见，莱因哈特的语气却像是昨天才刚刚见过一样。他冲过去拉住红头发的男人，深怕被其他人发现他的存在一样，拐进一旁的小道上。<br/>
“我来接你放学。”高个的男人被他拉着，小心地迈着步子。<br/>
“我知道，我意思是你不应该到这儿来。”说不开心是假的，但习惯了只身一人的少年不擅长表露自己的喜怒哀乐，别扭道：“万一被别人认出来怎么办？”<br/>
“怎么会？我可以说我是齐格飞的叔叔。”男人假装思忖了一会儿，“比如，亚历山大·吉尔菲艾斯，你觉得怎么样？”<br/>
“这个名字比‘齐格飞’还要俗气！”<br/>
少年夸张地抗议道，红发男人笑了，莱因哈特锤了他一拳。<br/>
“你怎么见到我一点都不惊讶？”<br/>
“我是很惊讶，但我想这就是你的出场方式。”莱因哈特抬头看着他，他的朋友现在已经长得太高、太成熟了，要不是那一头显眼的红发独一无二，恐怕他真的会认不出来。“吉尔菲艾斯，你现在现在有多高了？”<br/>
“大概190公分。”<br/>
“这样啊，我现在只有175公分。”莱因哈特轻轻咬住了他的下唇，“未来的我高吗？”<br/>
“足够高了。”吉尔菲艾斯宠溺地看着他，“我还是第一次听你问起有关于你自己的事情。”<br/>
“你别误会了，我才不关心这些。”莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯前面走着，“我只是不知道要和你说什么话题，你出现得很突然，你比上次看起来又年长了一些，你现在过得怎么样了……”莱因哈特有些语无伦次，他有很多问题想问吉尔菲艾斯，不过比这些更重要的是他想要和吉尔菲艾斯在这段短暂的时间里好好相处，而他不知道该怎么做。<br/>
“莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯的声音突然低了下来，一手握住少年的胳膊。莱因哈特停下步伐，回头望向高个的伙伴。他需要抬头，个子大概只到吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀。他不会知道在这个视角下，他的五官会给旁人造成什么样的冲击。<br/>
红头发的男人突然低下头轻轻蹭过他的嘴唇，像羽毛拂过一样轻，莱因哈特都忘了注意周围有没有人。<br/>
“……吉尔菲艾斯！”他涨红了脸，吉尔菲艾斯则一脸愉悦。<br/>
“这可是你以前答应过我的。”<br/>
莱因哈特愣了愣，马上撇过脸去。“不过是三年前的事，我当然记得。”<br/>
“对你来说是三年前，对我来说可是过去了十三年。”<br/>
“十三年，那你现在是29岁？”<br/>
“29。”<br/>
“29，”莱因哈特重复道，“你现在比我大了14岁！在你做下刚才的那一切之前——”<br/>
“在我做下刚才的那一切之前，我想要告诉你，我的初夜也是被比我年长的人夺走的。所以把你约定好的初吻交给我，并不过分吧？”吉尔菲艾斯打断少年，故意盯着对方变化的脸色，嘴角隐隐带着笑意。<br/>
“什么？混蛋……你居然……”居然什么，莱因哈特说不出所以然来，只感觉刚才那一下面上烧起的热度忽然凉透了。<br/>
“居然什么？”<br/>
莱因哈特咬住下唇，稚嫩的端正脸庞气鼓鼓的，“也没什么。但是你让我的初吻太仓促了。”<br/>
“我可以视为这是莱因哈特在请求另一个吻吗？”<br/>
“少说废话了。”莱因哈特一把拽下他的衣领，撅起嘴压上吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇。<br/>
他不知道该怎么接吻，不过29岁的吉尔菲艾斯似乎已经对这种事很熟练，很快从他手中接过了主导权。莱因哈特又是气恼又是羞愤地承受着，吻毕逞强道：“也不过如此，看来你的对象很糟糕。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯笑出了声，“这个我可以跟你保证，莱因哈特，他非常棒。”<br/>
见他得意的样子，金发少年心头酸酸的不是滋味，转身掉头就走。二人正过着马路，吉尔菲艾斯不敢太大动作拉住他，只得跟在后面喊道：“莱因哈特……莱因哈特。别走那么急……当心车辆！”<br/>
“你还呆在这里和我浪费时间干什么？你那位‘非常棒’的对象说不定正在哪里等着你。”莱因哈特不想表现得小气，但语气分明就是在吃醋，尽管他不知道自己在嫉妒什么。<br/>
“别说这种话，也不要生气。我来见你当然是因为我想要见你，难道你不想见到我吗？”<br/>
闻言少年反应过来，没再企图甩掉吉尔菲艾斯前来捉住他的手，“对不起。”他懊恼地小声道歉，这不是他的本意。<br/>
“答应我，莱因哈特，我们俩在一起的时候好好相处——”<br/>
“那你也答应我，我们俩相处的时候不要提你的对象。”他顿了顿，故作轻松地掩饰道：“我可不是在羡慕你。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯挑起眉头看着他，轻叹了口气。“我答应你。”<br/>
沿着回家的路上，莱因哈特随时在意着身边的人，可一直到他们步入了一家餐馆打算就地吃顿晚饭，吉尔菲艾斯也没有表现出会离开的迹象。莱因哈特暗自盘算着时间，心头腾起说不出的欣喜。<br/>
“一份新西兰战斧牛排套餐，一份烤牛排套餐，都要七成熟。红酒麻烦换成软饮。另外还要一份凯撒沙拉，”一旁的莱因哈特在听到这里时皱起了眉头，“麻烦您快一点，赶时间。”<br/>
“好的，二位请稍候。那么先埋单还是餐后结账？”<br/>
“我现在和您过去。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯背对他的时候，莱因哈特的眼睛忍不住粘在对方的背影上不肯下来，直到吉尔菲艾斯转过身才收回视线。红发的高个子坐下回他的对面，两个人头顶着橘黄的灯光，不免相视一笑。气氛恢复到莱因哈特从前熟悉的融洽。<br/>
“还记得我们上次见面——”<br/>
“我12岁，你16岁，记得。”莱因哈特掏出制服下的那根银色挂坠，“这是你上次给我带的礼物，为此今天我丢了我的初吻。”<br/>
“好吧。你的记忆力好得惊人。”<br/>
“你的更好。”莱因哈特不是刻意吹捧，“你都不会记忆混乱吗？我还是无法想象你的生活……”<br/>
“不用担心我，莱因哈特。过好你自己的生活，坚持写日记……”<br/>
“写日记？你怎么知道我写日记？”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯有些尴尬地露出微笑，他不是说漏嘴。<br/>
“打扰一下，这是凯撒沙拉。”<br/>
莱因哈特拿起叉子避开长叶莴苣用力地戳了一颗圣女果，“你看了，对不对？”<br/>
“是的。对不起，我首先要给你道歉。”吉尔菲艾斯解释道，“我不是故意窥视你的隐私内容。我只是想记住我都在什么时候出现了，所以才能回来告诉你。我不希望我们之间出现记忆的断层，也不想你没有目的地等。”<br/>
“我没有特地等你。”莱因哈特低垂着浓密的金色眼睫，“那下次，下次你什么时候会来？”<br/>
“现在是八月，明年三月左右我会来。”<br/>
莱因哈特点点头，又将一小块吐司塞进嘴里。两份主食套餐同时被盛上来，两人默契地举起各自的水杯互碰了一下。<br/>
“我有三年都没见过你，这三年间你都去了什么时候？”<br/>
“你小时候，”吉尔菲艾斯抿了一口猕猴桃汁，“更多是你未来的时候。”<br/>
提到自己的未来，莱因哈特不想过问：“未来也没有找到能治疗你的方法吗？”<br/>
“没有。只是确定了发病时会出现类似癫痫的反应，还有会遗传的问题。”<br/>
“是吗，那你要是有孩子了怎么办？”<br/>
“我不会有孩子。”吉尔菲艾斯斩钉截铁地说，随后声音低了下去，“我希望我能够不要再影响到别人，尤其是我在乎的人。”他抬起头来看了一眼莱因哈特，嘴巴动了动，没有出声。莱因哈特明白这个走向涉及到他不想听到的话题了，心里不太舒服，主动转移了话头。<br/>
这样有一搭没一搭地聊着，两人就像其他许久未见面的普通朋友一样叙旧，直到窗外的街景慢慢变暗了，城镇里夜间的霓虹灯闪烁起来。<br/>
久违的欢笑中莱因哈特开朗了不少，几乎忘掉了此时的相聚注定短暂。上一秒仍笑着的红发男子忽然身子一颤，手中的餐叉落入盘中。他面露不适，就连最自然的笑意也维持不住：“莱因哈特，我要先出去了。”<br/>
“好的。”莱因哈特果断答应了他，一眨不眨地盯了对方两秒，率先移开了视线。“你去吧。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯出去了之后就没有再回来。金发少年切着盘子里的烤牛排，一切如常地继续进餐。<br/>
接下来等待七个月就行了，比起三年好了很多。莱因哈特想到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：10岁、11岁 吉尔菲艾斯：10岁、11岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是莱因哈特搬到这座小镇的第一天。前不久罗严克拉姆一家还住在市中心的富人区，5岁那年母亲去世后，父亲一蹶不起，家族企业业绩逐年下滑，最终负担不起过去昂贵的生活水平，不得不搬到到这样荒郊的乡镇。但莱因哈特并不像娇生惯养的贵族公子那样难以适应质朴的环境，相反，对他来说，这样远离上流的社交、普普通通的节俭生活会让他更自在一些。<br/>“就这些了吧？”<br/>“就这些了，辛苦您了。”<br/>搬家工人帮忙卸下最后一件家电，合上车门驶离了这块平静的街区。大门再度合上，室内回到一片无人闯入的寂静。<br/>这间屋子上一户住过的人家显然有些疏于整理卫生，加上搬离后经久无人打理，室内充斥着难闻的潮湿气味。谢巴斯蒂安像没有察觉到空气的糟糕，也没有理会两个半大的孩子，径自坐到布满了灰尘的餐桌前开始喝酒。莱因哈特冷冷地看了他一眼，抱起属于自己的那枚纸箱子向屋内走去。<br/>母亲的离去同样对他造成了不可磨灭的创伤，只是他不喜欢父亲以垂头丧气、终日酗酒来消遣心中的烦闷，日渐失望下，父子关系也越来越疏远。“嘎吱”一声，男孩抬起脚，一块脆弱的木质地板被踩陷了下去。他盯着地面上一块块斑驳的腐蚀凹痕，想到父亲颓丧的样子，对崭新生活的向往转变为新一轮的沮丧，秀气的眉头忍不住皱起来。金发少女注意到了弟弟面容上的嫌弃，用手肘轻轻推搡了他一下：“东西先放这儿吧。去把窗户敞开，一会儿打扫起来灰尘好扬出去一些。”<br/>莱因哈特放下手中的行李，环视一周，主厅里的窗子都不向阳，唯独一扇镶着玻璃复窗的窄门分外敞亮。他绕过客厅，从内一把将窄门推开，外面衔接着一方阳台，杂乱地生长着几株绿植，想来也是无人照料的顽强的野草。<br/>空气终于流通起来。少年循着新鲜的气息走出屋内，视线还没来得及被正午的阳光照得刺眼，余光却敏锐地发现了栅栏前趴着一个红头发的男孩在看他，年纪约莫和他一般大。<br/>“是谁在那儿？”他毫不客气地问起，小小的腰杆挺得笔直。如此严肃的态度在他这个年纪并不常见，因而他的环绕着令人无法抗拒的气场，栅栏另一侧的红发男孩不由得立正了，“我是住在隔壁的……”<br/>“名字呢？”<br/>“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>红发男孩盯着他看了好久，有些不好意思地挠挠头。<br/>“齐格飞，还真是俗气的名字。”莱因哈特自顾自地说着，没发现自己不留情面的评判令面前的男孩面露尴尬：“但是吉尔菲艾斯这个姓氏不错，有一种清新的感觉。对，就好像是吹拂于高原的风一样。我以后就叫你吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>“但是……”<br/>“你不是来和我交朋友的吗？”莱因哈特主动向对方伸出手，“我叫莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，请多指教。”<br/>被称作“吉尔菲艾斯”的红发男孩呆滞了几秒，立刻紧张地将手覆盖上去：“请多指教……”<br/>“今后我们就是朋友了。”莱因哈特笑着说道，他刚交的朋友握着他的手心出了汗，但莱因哈特没有丝毫的反感。他的注意力全落在了对方那头卷曲的红发上，他过去不是没见过长着红头发的人，但像吉尔菲艾斯这样红玉溶液般染成的发色还是第一次见到，不由心头为之一动。<br/>“莱因哈特——”<br/>从屋内传来一声柔和的呼唤，安妮罗杰走出来，见到自己的弟弟正在与一个陌生的孩子交流。<br/>“姐姐，我跟你介绍一下，这是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，他是我的朋友。”他无不骄傲地说，“吉尔菲艾斯，这是我姐姐，安妮罗杰。”<br/>安妮罗杰闻言心下惊异，自从母亲过世后，莱因哈特的性格便日渐孤僻，从来没有交过什么朋友，这样主动给她介绍什么人还是头一次。她立刻对面前的红发男孩产生了好感，真挚地微笑道：“齐格，你要和莱因哈特好好做朋友喔，我把他托付给你了。”<br/>少女伸出手揉了揉男孩的红色脑袋，那男孩默不作声地点点头，视线打量着他俩，不像心生反感，脚下却不断后退，最后索性扭头跑了。莱因哈特不解其意，以为自己冒犯了对方，到了次日，吉尔菲艾斯却主动出现在他的家门口，端端正正地背着书包，面容一派正经。<br/>“你怎么来了？”<br/>“我现在要去上学，想跟你打声招呼，然后……”红发男孩的视线落到莱因哈特胸前和他相同的校徽上，“想来和你一起上学。”<br/>莱因哈特本想因为昨天对方“临阵逃脱”的事佯装冷漠，但见吉尔菲艾斯谨慎又郑重地邀请他一同去学校的样子，忍不住笑了出来，发出银铃儿一般清脆的笑声。吉尔菲艾斯憋红了脸，没有退缩，再次邀请道：“还有……你愿意中午和我一起吃午饭吗？学校食堂的牛扒还不错，我想让你也尝尝。”金发男孩迟疑地掂了掂书包，里面一块长方形的盒子里是姐姐给他准备的午饭。而他看着自己新交的伙伴，立刻点了点头：“好啊。”<br/> <br/>答应了吉尔菲艾斯中午一起吃牛扒的莱因哈特，在下午课间休的时候还是偷偷把姐姐准备的那份午餐拿出来吃了，但他没办法吃完这么多食物，最终忏悔着倒掉了一半。到了晚饭的时间，由于还不饿，莱因哈特一反常态地磨磨蹭蹭地坐到餐桌前，一向喜爱的奶油汤在他眼中变得难以下咽。安妮罗杰敏锐地发现了这一点，在姐姐无声地询问下，莱因哈特最终向她坦白了。从这天起，吉尔菲艾斯每天准时出现在莱因哈特的家门口等他一起上学时，都能收到安妮罗杰为他们俩一同准备的午餐。<br/>初春种下的友谊在融洽的浇灌中迎来了盛夏的假期，两个孩子厌倦了在家中“捣蛋”，相约去树林里掏鸟窝。吉尔菲艾斯虽然一直比莱因哈特表现得乖巧，到底也正是调皮的年纪，一口答应了对方，但看着莱因哈特跃跃欲试的兴奋表情，又不免为对方担心。<br/>“莱因哈特，要不让我来吧。”红发男孩小心翼翼地让伙伴骑在他肩膀上，等到莱因哈特在树干上有了着力点，赶紧腾出手扶着他。<br/>“我先，一会儿就换你。”莱因哈特正在兴头上，年幼的身躯灵活地在树枝之间窜动，看得吉尔菲艾斯的心脏提得老高。“莱因哈特，慢一点……小心啊！”<br/>“我注意着呢。”<br/>金发男孩攀在树枝上，小手在鸟巢里四处探着，指尖隐约碰到了一枚圆圆的硬壳物体。“我摸到了！”他踮起脚，想要再往前伸一些，树下的吉尔菲艾斯突然爆发出一声惊呼：<br/>“莱因哈特！先别动鸟蛋，好像鸟妈妈回来了！”<br/>“什么？”金发男孩心中一惊，立刻定在原地，然而他脚下的树枝仍在晃动，他努力维持着平衡，却不慎一脚踩断了树枝。坠落中的莱因哈特来不及思考就这么摔下去的后果，不等他开始害怕，他就发现自己竟然已经安然无恙地着了地。<br/>“嘶——”<br/>身下传来吉尔菲艾斯吃痛的呼声，莱因哈特回过神来，连忙翻过身，检查他的伙伴身上有没有受伤：“吉尔菲艾斯，你没事吧！”<br/>“我没关系，你没事就好……”<br/>“说什么傻话！”莱因哈特心怀愧疚与感激，又生气吉尔菲艾斯竟然不顾及自身，自责的话到了嘴边成了埋怨：“我的身体可好着呢，你不接也不会有事。”<br/>他负气地说了这番话，拉起吉尔菲艾斯的胳膊要扛他回去，吉尔菲艾斯却自觉没什么问题，坚持像个男子汉一样自己走出森林。莱因哈特瞧他逞强的样子就来气，偏偏起因又是因为自己，必须要负起责任才行。他嘟着嘴给吉尔菲艾斯涂膏药，手上一边轻轻地擦着，一边继续嘴硬道：“下次别这么干了。你受伤了我得照顾你，一会儿还要被姐姐批评。”言下之意是，你当时让我直接摔下去就行了！吉尔菲艾斯既不希望莱因哈特受伤，也不希望惹莱因哈特生气，干巴巴地道起歉来：“对不起，身体不由自主就动了……我应该站稳一些的。”他真心诚意地寻自己的不是，话毕却见莱因哈特面色更难看了，赶紧闭上了嘴。<br/>“幸好你没出什么事，不过是让我白白担心一场。”金发男孩哼了一声，威胁道：“再敢这么做的话，我就让姐姐在你的午餐里塞满莴苣！”<br/>莱因哈特气势汹汹，吉尔菲艾斯忙不迭地点点头，心中吁了一口气：他并不像莱因哈特那样讨厌莴苣，只是为了接近莱因哈特，和对方表现得一样而已。这根本不是威胁，连惩罚都算不上。于是好了伤疤忘了痛，莱因哈特继续我行我素地调皮捣蛋，吉尔菲艾斯也继续我行我素地保护莱因哈特，往日后算去，这只不过是吉尔菲艾斯为莱因哈特受的无足挂齿的第一个伤。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：11岁、12岁 吉尔菲艾斯：11、14岁、16岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经过几次不痛不痒的“莴苣餐”教训，从前习惯了只有姐姐带给他温暖的莱因哈特，逐渐也开始依赖吉尔菲艾斯的陪伴。每当姐姐在简陋的琴房里弹奏钢琴时，每当他们一起坐在椅子上吃蛋糕，吉尔菲艾斯在桌下偷偷捏着他的手时，莱因哈特都感到自己的人生如此洋溢着幸福。他天真地希望三个人的生活能够永远这样持续下去，但越是这样真挚地祈祷，事情却越向着相反的方向发展。<br/>这一天的傍晚，就和过去每个放学的傍晚一样平静而详和，两个男孩在回家的路上一同买了刚刚出炉的奶油烤鳕鱼，还有一块被仔细地包装好放在了袋子里，那是两人为姐姐安妮罗杰买的。他们一路小打小闹地回家，小心翼翼地没有让鳕鱼掉在地上，指望安妮罗杰吃到以后会表扬他们。但在家门口等着他们的是一辆黑色的商务用车，散发着莱因哈特过去非常熟悉、却一点都不喜欢的气息。<br/>“父亲把姐姐卖了？”得知事情原委的莱因哈特难以置信地质问道，“就为了手头上一点股份……”<br/>“你姐姐自己也同意了。”谢巴斯蒂安的眼眶下泛着酗酒过度的黑青色，他颓靡地捏着酒瓶，桌上摊着他签署的公司股份收购协议，此外还有玛琳道夫企业以其他渠道给他们父子留下的生活费。莱因哈特一眼也不想再多看这个让他失望透顶的父亲，他冲上楼去，安妮罗杰正在安静地收拾行李。其实她不用多带什么，虽然她实际上是过去照顾玛琳道夫家病危的公子海德里希，名义上还是嫁过去做妻子，必然也不会受到亏待。<br/>金发少女柔弱的身影在世事的推动下是那样渺小无力，莱因哈特用力地抱住姐姐，他想要姐姐留下别走，但他已经深刻地意识到他同样没有能力改变姐姐会离开他这个事实。<br/>莱因哈特趴在窗前目送着姐姐的离开，知道今后的日子再也不会像从前那样三个人一起无忧无虑地生活了，失去母亲时的懵懂的痛楚，此刻无比清晰地刺伤着男孩幼小的心灵。<br/>“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯担忧地唤了他一声，不知道该如何安慰莱因哈特。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你让我一个人待会儿。”莱因哈特觉得伤心，但更多的是愤怒，他憎恨父亲的无能，憎恨父亲把姐姐当作物品一样交易给了别人。姐姐走后，便带走了莱因哈特一半的牵挂，书房里的钢琴是他与从前唯一的联系。他一向不懂得琴音韵律，只觉得姐姐弹奏得好听，真正让他珍视的是姐姐弹奏时的心情。他尝试像姐姐那样按出流畅的音符，却总也留不住姐姐远去的背影。<br/>终于，他握紧拳头，发泄地用力砸向琴键。<br/> <br/>失去了给予他温暖的姐姐，莱因哈特将自己在屋子里关了两天，等他好不容易振作起来走出了房间，却惊觉吉尔菲艾斯也不见了。他立刻敲响了隔壁的家门，第一次独自拜访友人的双亲，却被告知他们的儿子这两天都是晚上才回来。<br/>回来过，却没去找他。吉尔菲艾斯是生气了吗，因为莱因哈特当时忽视了他？还是说姐姐离开了，吉尔菲艾斯也要离开？更重要的是，吉尔菲艾斯都去哪儿了，做了什么？<br/>金发男孩失神地在路上走着，懊恼自己将另一半的温暖也丢失了。他抬头看向笔直的街道，从前他和吉尔菲艾斯一起欢声笑语地路过街头商贩，此刻只剩下他一个人，道路尽头的姐姐也成了幻影。<br/>“莱因哈特。”<br/>身后突然传来他异常熟悉的声音，但听起来又有些不同，他没能立即作出反应。“莱因哈特！”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯！”第二声响起，他才确信地转过身去，想要上前却突然顿住了脚步——他很确定眼前的这位就是他的友人，只不过有些奇怪，对方看起来好像……要比他年长的样子。<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的精神看起来不错，和此时的莱因哈特形成了很大的差异，他打量着莱因哈特，意识到了什么，拉过他的手臂，向公园深处走去。“我知道你现在肯定有很多疑问，但请你相信我……”<br/> <br/>“你现在是11岁？”<br/>莱因哈特闻言欲言又止，微微皱起眉头，“嗯。”<br/>“我现在是14岁……”吉尔菲艾斯一边说着一边观察莱因哈特的表情，“你怎么一点都不惊讶？”<br/>“因为很明显，你的样子根本不止11岁。”莱因哈特无法想象吉尔菲艾斯身上到底发生了什么，只能尊重事实。他也很好奇，不过吉尔菲艾斯正是要向他解释才出现在这里的。<br/>“我身上发生了一些事……我的时间感错位了。”<br/>年幼的莱因哈特不懂得对这样的词汇做出反应，“所以那是什么意思？”<br/>“意思就是……总之，以后出现在你面前的我，会是不同的年纪，不一定与你同龄。但不管我怎么变化，那都是我。”说完他安慰地拍了拍莱因哈特的手，金发男孩敏锐地察觉到吉尔菲艾斯在颤抖：“吉尔菲艾斯？你怎么了？”<br/>“我没办法控制这个。抱歉，我知道你现在一定很不好过，但无论如何，请不要太为安妮罗杰姐姐担心……”<br/>“你怎么知道？吉尔菲艾斯？！”莱因哈特立刻反握住红发友人的手，却察觉对方手上的力道越来越微弱，他眼睁睁看着自己的好友消失在自己眼前，最终只剩下他一个人握着空拳。<br/>男孩冲出公园，径直奔向了隔壁的吉尔菲艾斯家。他无从得知吉尔菲艾斯会什么时候出现在哪里，但只要有吉尔菲艾斯出现在这附近，那么有很大可能他会选择回家。莱因哈特决定碰碰运气。<br/>开门的是吉尔菲艾斯的父亲。是个面容温和又认真的男子，一头红发比吉尔菲艾斯看起来要深一些。“父亲”是莱因哈特不擅长与之打交道的角色，好在对方见到是儿子的玩伴来访，主动开口向他打招呼：<br/>“是隔壁家的莱因哈特啊，你有什么事吗？”<br/>“我是来找齐格飞的，请问他在家吗？”<br/>“啊，他在，不过他现在身体不太舒服，恐怕不方便和你见面。”<br/>莱因哈特的心脏顿时揪在一起，公园里奇怪的那一幕浮上他的心头，不禁越发担心友人。吉尔菲艾斯的母亲从旁边推了推自己的丈夫，冲他使了个眼色，转过脸笑着看向莱因哈特：“他现在确实有些身体不适，不过我想你去看看他会更好一些。他在自己的房间里。”<br/>“谢谢您。”莱因哈特感激地点点头，迈着急切的步伐冲上楼去。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没有锁上房间，莱因哈特敲了敲门，打开便看到红发男孩抱着自己的膝盖蹲在床脚。他抬起脸，见到莱因哈特，纯真的目光里闪烁着复杂的光芒：“莱因哈特，我……我有些不对劲。”<br/>“我知道，我刚才见到你了。”他走过去，轻轻地贴在吉尔菲艾斯身边，小小的身躯并排缩成一团。“我见到了14岁的你。”<br/>“你知道？我都说了什么？”<br/>“你说我会见到和我不同龄的你，还提到了姐姐……”<br/>“对了，姐姐。安妮罗杰姐姐怎么样了？”<br/>“她去到玛琳道夫家了。我父亲和他们做了交易……”提到这件事，莱因哈特便又变得不开心了，语调也冷了许多。<br/>“玛琳道夫家，我知道玛琳道夫家，”吉尔菲艾斯小声说道，“我父亲给他们家培育过几次兰花，我也一起去过。其实他们家的人都还不错。”<br/>“他们家人不错那是另一回事，父亲卖了姐姐这件事也是事实。姐姐不应该被当作物品交易！”<br/>“莱因哈特……”<br/>“但我现在又什么都做不了，你还要我别担心……”<br/>“如果我这么说了，那一定是认真的，我不会对你撒谎的。”<br/>“我知道。”莱因哈特凝视着吉尔菲艾斯认真的眼睛，忍不住问道：“你又怎么样了？你去哪儿了？”<br/>“我不知道那是哪儿，也不知道是什么时候。我遇到了一个人，金色的长发，长得很好看……”<br/>“是姐姐吗？”<br/>“不是安妮罗杰姐姐。但我觉得，我应该认识……”<br/>“好吧。”知道不是姐姐后，莱因哈特对此迅速丧失了兴趣，他还想问吉尔菲艾斯关于他身体的状况，一扭头却发现吉尔菲艾斯再度消失了，没有任何预兆。他说不上心里是什么感受，只觉得一时间有太多信息，他处理不来。<br/> <br/>奥丁的秋季十分清爽宜人，莱因哈特坐在公园的长椅上，有一下没一下地晃着小腿，手里拿着本书打发时间。这里是他和吉尔菲艾斯默认的相约地点，一旦有空，他便会来这里守着，指不定就会遇到偶然出现的吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>由于体质的关系，吉尔菲艾斯退学了。尽管莱因哈特真的变成了一个人上下学，有不同年龄吉尔菲艾斯经常陪在他身边的关系，他也没有觉得特别孤独。无法时时刻刻见到姐姐的日子，吉尔菲艾斯是他唯一的安慰，也令他越发依赖对方。不过即便像这样持续了大半年，他依旧没有习惯好友来去总是突然。<br/>“我等了你好久。你又去哪个年代了？”<br/>“我不知道，”吉尔菲艾斯坐到他身边摘下围巾，语气有点喘，“我来的地方比这里冷。”<br/>“你不知道？”<br/>“因为我没找到你……”<br/>“你傻的吗？”莱因哈特抿着嘴，隐藏住唇角控制不住的笑意，“你又不一定非要找到我再确认时间。”<br/>“因为我想快一些去陪你……”<br/>“我才不需要你时时刻刻地陪。”<br/>看穿友人心思的吉尔菲艾斯颇为无奈地笑了一下，从怀里掏出一根银色的挂坠来。“我给你带了一件小礼物。”<br/>“这是什么？”莱因哈特好奇地接过，摩挲着这枚金属光滑的表面，挂坠的侧面有一个精巧的搭扣，用手指按一下它便自动弹开，里面空空如也。“里面什么也没有。”<br/>“我没想好要装什么进去，所以直接带给你了，由你来装。如果你觉得有什么重要的东西，想要随身携带的话……”他话刚说了一半，被金发男孩专注的视线盯得不自在：“怎么了？”<br/>“我能向你要一个东西吗？”<br/>“你说。”<br/>莱因哈特抬起手，修长的食指圈住了红发友人的一撮刘海，自然而然地把玩起来。这件事他早就想做了，但吉尔菲艾斯总是来去匆忙，一直没有合适的机会提出，现在正是将友人的气息留在身边的好时候。“我能要一截你的头发吗？我想把你的头发装进去。”<br/>他自觉这个要求很奇怪，说话的声音不大。吉尔菲艾斯发愣地看着他，许久没有言语，就在莱因哈特以为自己要被拒绝的时候，温和的嗓音终于再度响起：<br/>“……可以。”<br/>他默默地看着莱因哈特心满意足的样子，对方稚嫩的双手捧着装了一截红色发丝的银挂坠，脸上洋溢吉尔菲艾斯许久没见过的灿烂的笑容，就像回到了过去的时光。<br/>“我很满意这个礼物，吉尔菲艾斯。我也会给你准备一份回礼的，我保证会是珍贵的东西。”<br/>“珍贵的东西，那我可要等着。”吉尔菲艾斯调侃地托长了语调，“比如？”<br/>比他年长的吉尔菲艾斯语气听起来并不认真，但对莱因哈特来说，他每一个承诺都将是认真的。“等过几年，我会把我的初吻给你。那是珍贵的东西吧，你觉得怎么样？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：16岁 吉尔菲艾斯：14岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新一年的二月，天气还没有暖和起来。前不久，安妮罗杰名义上的丈夫去世了，莱因哈特前来玛琳道夫家的宅邸参加追悼会，得以有机会见到心心念念了许久的姐姐。玛琳道夫家的主仆在前方领着他，穿过花园时，他留意到了一片花海中蝴蝶般翩翩摇曳的兰花。那是一种粉白色的兰花，和吉尔菲艾斯家种的一样。<br/>这就是吉尔菲艾斯家送过来的吧，或许有哪一支正是吉尔菲艾斯亲手植下的。<br/>“打扰了，你好，我是希尔德·冯·玛琳道夫。”<br/>莱因哈特被打断了思绪，抬眼见到面前出现的是一位英姿飒爽的青年女子，她脸上没有任何粉黛的修饰，自然透露出天生的姣好面容来。由于那一身款式板正的黑色西装，搭配着干净利落的短发，要不是莱因哈特知道玛琳道夫家目前主事的是千金，差点以为对方是一位公子。“你好，我是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”<br/>“我知道。你和你姐姐长得很像，我一眼就看出来了。”<br/>闻言莱因哈特报以一笑，没有立刻接话。<br/>“你是一个人来的吗？我常听安妮罗杰提起你和你的好友，吉尔菲艾斯，我也认识他。”<br/>“只有我一个人。”莱因哈特按下心中的怅然回应对方，“吉尔菲艾斯今天刚好有些事要忙，不能和我一起来。”<br/>“莱因哈特！”一声稍显急切的女声压低了音量从前方响起，莱因哈特侧过身，看到了希尔德身后他无数个梦里见到过的场景，只不过姐姐穿着色调压抑的黑色纱裙。<br/>“姐姐！”<br/>这是在追悼会上，又因身份关系，姐弟俩并没有相拥在一起，只是从彼此的表情上读出久别重逢的激动。<br/>“莱因哈特，你和齐格最近还好吗？父亲呢？”<br/>“嗯，一切都好。父亲还是老样子，我马上中学毕业，高中会读寄宿学校。”莱因哈特不擅长撒谎，不敢在敏锐的姐姐面前过多提及吉尔菲艾斯，立刻转移了话题：“比起这些，姐姐过得好吗？”<br/>“我也一切都好，希尔德小姐很照顾我。”<br/>“是吗……那就最好不过了。”<br/>莱因哈特本想询问姐姐以后有什么安排，她膝下无子，如今丧夫，想要回到娘家生活也不是不可能。但他虽然这么期望，却也明白一切都回不到过去，不光是因为吉尔菲艾斯不稳定的体质，也有他从姐姐的神色中读出的对方的改变——他还是安妮罗杰的弟弟，但安妮罗杰已经不再只是他的姐姐了，她有了自己的夫家，有了新的家庭和牵挂。<br/>安妮罗杰带着他在庭院里走了走，趁此机会姐弟俩好好聊了一番。确实如同吉尔菲艾斯对他所说的那样，玛琳道夫家于安妮罗杰来说是不错的托付，不必为她的将来担心。尽管姐姐过去给他的信件里已经提及过不曾被亏待的生活状况，但亲眼见到姐姐真的无恙之后，莱因哈特才感到心头轻松了不少。他也要继续向前看才行。<br/> <br/>大半个月的时光，感觉也就这么一件值得写下来的事情啊。莱因哈特撑着脑袋，心不在焉地看着桌上的台历。他的日记只写了一个开头，就不知道该怎么继续下去了，曾经有一段情绪低落的时间里，他用心情的抒发代替了记录下实质的内容，以至于他几乎忘了该怎么写日记。12岁那年吉尔菲艾斯送给他那枚挂坠之后，他本以为下次会很快又见到他，却在长椅上连续等待了数周都没有再等到吉尔菲艾斯的出现。他不想再一个人期望落空，借以自己临近毕业学业繁重，劝慰自己不再每天去公园。双休日在长椅上这么等待的时候，他准备在吉尔菲艾斯先出现的情况对他这么解释。但没有，吉尔菲艾斯一次都没出现过。这也是自然的，吉尔菲艾斯本来就无法控制自己的出现和消失，他们能做的其实只是在期望着偶然相遇。他记录下来的心情发生了几次转变，从刚开始的兴奋变得有一些自嘲，甚至在刚开始的几周疯狂地记录了许多与他本人无关的八卦以填充稍显寂寞的内容。直到他能接受这些都是徒劳之后，他才对自己的孤单变得坦然。 <br/>莱因哈特往前翻着，最初通篇幼稚的孩童语气令他忍不住露出笑意。以后吉尔菲艾斯要是想找到自己下次出现的时间，恐怕免不了看到他这么多的牢骚话。看着自己日记本上的吉尔菲艾斯的名字，少年弯起手指抵上自己的嘴唇——在他失去初吻后，他经常不自觉地做出这个举动，他能察觉自己对吉尔菲艾斯的心情发生了一些变化，却说不上是什么样的变化。初吻对当时12岁的他来说，只是一个重要的行为，但对于给予的对象，他没有明确地划分。作出这样郑重的许诺后，他在成长中逐渐明白了初吻的含义，开始为自己过去的草率感到后悔，可当吉尔菲艾斯真的将他的初吻夺取之后，莱因哈特意识到自己并不讨厌吉尔菲艾斯的吻。<br/>想到这里，他打开属于今天的纸页，认真地写上：“难道我是喜欢吉尔菲艾斯的吗？”<br/> <br/>三月中旬的一天，恰好是个周六。莱因哈特起了个早床兴冲冲地出门，他今天最重要的安排，也是唯一的安排，就是去公园的长椅上打发时间。<br/>金发少年迅速地整理了自己的衣着，在路过玄关时，他看见自己的脸颊有些发红。吉尔菲艾斯没有告诉他这次见面的确切时间，或许是今天，或许是明天，三月的哪一天都有可能。三月第一天起他就开始雀跃了，虽然吉尔菲艾斯还是没出现，但今天不一样，今天是他的生日。他好久没过生日了，实际上生日于他并不重要，不过如果这一天能出现惊喜，他也许会开始有信仰。<br/>他时而走得快时而走得慢，想显得自己慢条斯理、有条不紊，却远远看到长椅上那一抹熟悉的红发时忍不住奔跑起来。<br/>“莱因哈特！”他的友人看到他了，从椅子上站了起来。莱因哈特惊讶地发现这次的吉尔菲艾斯意外地年少，个头似乎比他现在还矮上一点。年幼些的吉尔菲艾斯两眼瞪得大大的，叹道：“你变得好高！”<br/>“说什么傻话，我俩现在差不多高。难道我就应该一直比你矮吗？”<br/>“我不是这个意思……”<br/>“好了，重点不是这个。你知道现在是什么时候吗？”<br/>“我不知道，”吉尔菲艾斯一眨不眨地看着他，“你好像一直都没怎么变。莱因哈特，你现在多大了？”<br/>金发少年鼻腔里轻轻地发出不满的哼声，坐下来习惯性地翘起腿：“今天是我的16岁生日！”<br/>“你的生日！”他的友人惊呼道，“我没有给你准备生日礼物，对不起……”<br/>“你不用和我道歉，毕竟你的生日我也……”说到这，莱因哈特咬住了下唇，摇摇头甩掉不快的想法。“不过有件东西你可以随时给我。”<br/>“什么东西？”<br/>莱因哈特对着友人那尚且稚嫩的脸蛋做了一番挣扎，还是决定实施下去——他按住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，毫无预兆地将双唇压上了对方的嘴巴。他不知道该怎么接吻，只是用力噘着嘴，僵持一会儿分开后，他听到自己闷在紧实风衣里的心跳无比大声。<br/>红发少年拿手背挡住自己的嘴，亲密接触令他羞得满面通红：“莱因哈特！接、接吻……应该是长大之后再做的事！”<br/>“我知道。”莱因哈特摆出一副无所谓的神情，“看你的反应，果然是第一次？”<br/>“那当然了！”吉尔菲艾斯的声音比平时稍大，慌乱中努力维持着一贯的温和。莱因哈特不自觉地嘴角上扬，露出一抹得意的坏笑：“反正我的初吻也给你了，你就当做公平交换吧。”年少的吉尔菲艾斯没反应过来他的意思，表情呆愣了一瞬，决定放任莱因哈特继续扯着没头没脑的话。<br/>14岁之前的吉尔菲艾斯似乎对莱因哈特12岁之后的事一无所知，莱因哈特不厌其烦地给他说着这几年发生过的事，听吉尔菲艾斯回忆他俩的过往，直到他的友人不得不再度离开。<br/>空气中另一个人的温度彻底消散后，莱因哈特继续在长椅上坐了一会儿，才起身回到家中。<br/>不出他的意外，桌上果然出现了一盒新鲜的蛋糕。在姐姐离开家之后，他每年的生日都会收到一盒蛋糕，虽然吃起来就知道并非姐姐亲自手作，却也和记忆中的一样温暖。莱因哈特默默地独自吃掉了蛋糕，心想如果姐姐早一点送来的话，他就能和吉尔菲艾斯一起吃了。<br/>当晚入睡前，莱因哈特先想到了吉尔菲艾斯，又想到姐姐；想到姐姐，就想到了玛琳道夫家的兰花，接着还是想到了吉尔菲艾斯。他把自己缩在被子里，不可抑制地回忆起他和吉尔菲艾斯的两个吻，白天那样自然地发生了的事，夜里回想起来竟然如此令人害臊。被窝被辗转反侧的少年拱得越来越热，闷着一口气的莱因哈特终于认清自己失眠的事实，一把将杯子掀开，下床打开了书桌前的台灯。<br/>他翻回二月底对自己提出疑问的那句话上，小小地在后面画上一个勾。在意识到这句话可能会被吉尔菲艾斯看到后，又立刻羞赧地将这排字迹涂抹掉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：16岁 吉尔菲艾斯：22岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后清点了一遍，确定没有遗漏的物件后，莱因哈特合上了箱子。玄关处堆着整理好的行李，这一趟几乎带走了他所有的私人物品。接下来他就要进入哈梅尔男子高中就读了，能够向独立的生活迈进曾是莱因哈特最为期待的，但他却是最后一个离开家办理住校的学生，因为暑期的最后几天，他回到了每天都去公园等待吉尔菲艾斯的日子，想告诉他之后他就要住校了，得换个位置见面才行。<br/>实际上他们前不久还见过，就是上周左右，上上周也见过，出现的都是较为年长的吉尔菲艾斯。也许是不间断地进行着时间穿梭，吉尔菲艾斯经历了很多他想象不到的事，心智也远比他成熟。每次莱因哈特和他在一起，都感觉自己的友人像个兄长，甚至可以说是像父亲一样给予了他不曾感受过的照顾。最初填补着莱因哈特所有友情部分的吉尔菲艾斯，在安妮罗杰离开后同样承担起亲人的责任，而现在他又扮演着需要引导少年内心的成熟男性的角色。<br/>金发少年坐在长椅上，随身带着一本讲解近代史的书籍。他对历史并没有很浓厚的兴趣，但在这样的等待过程中偶尔翻阅一下也不错。正在他不小心看入迷的时候，忽然肩膀给人拍了一下，拿着书的手不禁一抖。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯！”头顶一晃而过的火红发丝让莱因哈特轻易认出来人，忍不住抱怨了一句：“你吓到我了！”<br/>红发男子从他身后发出一声浅笑，给他轻声道歉：“抱歉，莱因哈特。”接下来很奇怪地，他隔着长椅的木质椅背亲昵地搂了他一下，用嘴唇贴了贴他的额头。他们此前从没有过这样亲密的举动，吉尔菲艾斯却表现得相当自然，莱因哈特心虚自己对友人异样的情愫，敏感地躲开了对方的行为。等他站起来和吉尔菲艾斯一同离开，他才发现这次吉尔菲艾斯虽然依旧比他年长，却整个人周身都洋溢着幸福的味道，看起来比前几周出现的他要显得年轻一些。<br/>他看起来过得很好，莱因哈特想到，不知为何心里有些寂寥。</p><p>“还记得这里吗？”莱因哈特指了指小学时期两人放学回家路上的快餐店，这家久驻此地的店面翻新过了，门口的标示牌也不再是莱因哈特记忆中的那块小黑板，而是换上了更加现代化的深蓝色玻璃板。<br/>“记得，”吉尔菲艾斯盯着店门前挂起的招牌，嘴角露出一抹怀念的笑容，“我们经常吃这家的奶油烤鳕鱼。”<br/>“是啊，不过之后一直没什么机会再来，我已经有差不多五年没吃过了。”姐姐被带走后，经历了一系列事故，这些日常中曾经占据了大部分生活的点滴其实早已不能引起莱因哈特的注意。等他心境有所改善，渐渐恢复了从前的作息，也没能再度提起他在饮食方面的兴趣。要说他一年之中味蕾尚且能发挥作用的时候，或许就只有品尝过生日时的那块海绵蛋糕了。<br/>“被你这么提起，我发现我都快忘了奶油烤鳕鱼的味道了。”吉尔菲艾斯低头看向身边的金发少年：“怎么样？莱因哈特，你要试试看吗？”<br/>“要。”<br/>他迫不及待地点点头，目送吉尔菲艾斯去为二人点单。高个的红发男人接过店员递给他的两块鳕鱼，或许是有些烫，他两只手来回换了下。莱因哈特盯着友人宽阔可靠的背影，这是已经成年的吉尔菲艾斯，如果他没判断错的话，对方已经不再是处男了。他相信自己友人的品性，绝对不会随随便便地和他人发生关系，那么看吉尔菲艾斯现在精神饱满的状态，他很有可能已经有对象了……<br/>高个的年轻男人吹了吹奶油给得多一些的那份，非常顺手地递给莱因哈特。少年接到手中，发现从前足够果腹的烤鳕鱼原来只有这么小一块，像在提醒他已经长大了。他轻轻咬了一口，味道似乎没变，又似乎变了。<br/>两个人推门而出的时候，店门口处悬挂的铃铛清脆地响了一下，入秋的正午阳光不偏不倚地洒在他们身上。莱因哈特看着地上两团同步移动的影子，不知道自己能否抱着一点希望，或者到底要不要直接表明自己的心迹。他喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，如果吉尔菲艾斯是单身，并且对他也是同样的心情，就算他的初夜另有其人莱因哈特也不在乎，尽管他还是会讨厌那个人。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“……我现在是高中生了。”<br/>“对，恭喜你，你可要连我那份一起好好读下去。”<br/>听到吉尔菲艾斯这么说，莱因哈特将好不容易堆到嘴边的话吞了回去。他想强调的是他的年龄，两年后他就会成年，但看起来像是在炫耀学历，因为吉尔菲艾斯连初中都不曾上过。他不知道再该如何开口，视线一直在鳕鱼块和吉尔菲艾斯之间扫着。吉尔菲艾斯被他这么不安地盯了半晌，终于忍不住问道：“莱因哈特，你到底怎么了？”<br/>“你有对象了吗？”<br/>闻言吉尔菲艾斯差点被嘴里的咖啡呛到，连忙稳了稳手中的水杯：“……为什么突然问这个？”<br/>“如果你没有的话，我想……”莱因哈特别扭地说着，小心翼翼地观察吉尔菲艾斯的反应，“我想我可能不一定会被拒绝。”吉尔菲艾斯愣了愣，马上反应过来这句话的意思，看起来有些受宠若惊。一股道不明的羞耻感袭上面颊，莱因哈特立刻撇过脸去，不再与友人对视。<br/>“莱因哈特，你看着我说话。”<br/>莱因哈特想装出不耐烦的样子来，偏偏他耳朵热得厉害，怎样都压不下去：“所以怎么样？你到底是什么态度？”<br/>“我当然不会拒绝你！只不过……”少年如蔷薇绽放般的绯色面庞在听到这个转折后黯淡了下来，“只不过你现在还太小了，你明白我的意思吗？我没有拒绝你……”<br/>莱因哈特低垂着眼睫，冰蓝色的眼珠锁住地板砖上一条弯曲的花纹：“所以你的意思是……我上大学的时候我们就可以正式在一起了？”<br/>“等你上大学的时候，”吉尔菲艾斯肯定道，“我会安排一个住所，之后我就去那儿找你。”<br/>这句话里有别的意思，莱因哈特还没来得及作出反应，反而想到了别的什么。他挑起眉：“说起来，你是哪儿来的钱？你这样的状态……能够工作吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没想到莱因哈特的重点是这里，露出有些深意的笑来，“莱因哈特，你知道我这样的状况最大的优势是什么吗？”<br/>“是什么？”<br/>“不猜猜看吗？比如……你猜猜看这周大乐透开出的结果会是什么？”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯！你怎么会——”莱因哈特低声惊呼出来，不等那惊诧的指责说出口，他随即意识到这只是一个玩笑。不过由一向正经的吉尔菲艾斯说出来，他条件反射地选择了相信。“说认真的，你要怎样过生活？”<br/>“我的父母啊。”<br/>“啊！”莱因哈特一下恍然大悟，因为他自己没有过父母的陪伴，差点忘记吉尔菲艾斯还有一对温和善良的双亲。红发男人露出一抹不太明显的苦笑，“我刚刚出现这个症状的时候就告诉过他们了，实际上是遗传病，只是我恰巧遇到了诱因。”莱因哈特听着，直觉告诉他吉尔菲艾斯虽然没对他说谎，却隐瞒了一部分实情。“不过这个说了也没用。不如谈谈你，你怎么样？”<br/>“正要给你说这个，我高中会住校，之后可能不怎么回奥丁了。”<br/>“嗯，”吉尔菲艾斯点头道，“哈梅尔男子高中吧？在卡契布兰加州，我记得。”<br/>“噢，对，你怎么会不知道。”莱因哈特懊恼起来，如果吉尔菲艾斯去过之后几年，肯定会知道他身上发生了什么才是，根本不需要等他来特地告诉对方。<br/>“但我很高兴你主动和我说这些，”吉尔菲艾斯有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“因为你很少对我说起学校里的事。”<br/>“学校里都是些讨厌的家伙，教师们也只不过是在照本宣科。记住那么多只能用于当下的理论，我都觉得是在浪费我的时间。”<br/>“但这并不影响你取得优异的成绩。”红发友人揶揄道。<br/>“那当然，认为浅显而不学，那才是真正浅显的傻瓜呢。”<br/>“的确。”吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了笑，莱因哈特的骄傲一点都没变。“那么，聪明的莱因哈特，你有想过以后要做什么吗？”<br/>简单的一句问话，迟迟没有得到回音，吉尔菲艾斯看向身边的少年，对方正直视前方陷入了思考。<br/>“我想我说了，你也不会笑话我，对吧？”<br/>“我不会。”<br/>“那我就说了……在姐姐被带走的时候，我很恨我的父亲，但我知道他也不过是一个普通人，他不能继续经营自己的公司了，很快就会养不起我和姐姐……”少年的声音低下来，他确实能够理解他父亲的所作所为是生活所迫，但并没有原谅对方。因为谢巴斯蒂安本该有能力避免自己的家庭沦落到这一步，这也是他的责任。“所以起初我很恨他，痛恨他的懦弱。不过在见到姐姐之后，我彻底明白这不仅仅是父亲的原因，生活本身也没有问题，而是这个社会的问题。”<br/>他滔滔不绝地说起自己的看法，就和每一位胸怀大志的少年一样对未来充满了激情，吉尔菲艾斯微笑看着他，眼里的温柔要溢出来一样。这些事他没办法做到，但莱因哈特有能力去改变。莱因哈特察觉到气氛的变化，声音不自然地小了下去，“当然，比起这些……我真正想做的事只有一件，这件事我很清楚我没办法一个人做到。”<br/>他瞧了瞧身边的红发男人，吉尔菲艾斯安静地看着他，默默地等待他揭露谜底。<br/>“我真正想做的事，就是能够和你一直在一起，一秒都不分开……”莱因哈特说得越来越轻，随后故作轻松地笑了一下。“但我知道，就算你的身体没有任何症状，你也会有自己的生活，不可能时时刻刻都和我在一起。”他顿了顿，不确定地追问：“是不是觉得我很自私？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没有立刻作答，良久，他慢慢摇了摇头：“你所说的自私的事，正是我时时刻刻都在做的事。”他抬起眼来，认真地看着面前的少年：“我的生活就是不停地去找你，一秒都不和你分开。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：17岁 吉尔菲艾斯：20、26岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>校内的人行横道前站着三五成群的学生在红灯前等待，这是个周五，他们刚刚结束一周的课程，已经迫不及待地开始计划双休日要怎样度过。他们笑谈着上次派对的趣事，或者又是谁谁身上发生的糗闻，热闹的气氛与一旁只身一人的莱因哈特形成鲜明的对比。莱因哈特并非对八卦完全没兴趣，只是这些对象都不是他所关注的。他一直没有其他的朋友，也不知道为什么，或许一样的句子从吉尔菲艾斯嘴里说出来就会格外动听、受用，但要换了其他人说，莱因哈特甚至没有耐心听下去。<br/>他看了看时间，在回到寝室之前，他决定先去买支红色水笔做批注用。尽管课本上的内容并不实用，训练逻辑对思考总是有帮助的。这花不了他多长时间。更方便的是，便捷超市就在宿舍楼下的拐角。莱因哈特高效迅速地解决了这一问题，走出超市时，他发现对面不知什么时候站了一个红头发的青年。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么进来的？”他不禁惊喜又讶异：“没有人拦着你吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯微微一笑：“我又不需要走正门进来。”<br/>是了，他就是从后山上的树林里出现也丝毫不奇怪。“我是说，你出现在这里没有引起别人注意吗？”<br/>“我很仔细，到目前为止，只引起了你的注意。”吉尔菲艾斯走近他，顺手接过他肩上的书包，其实那点儿分量对莱因哈特来说根本不算重。“说起来我已经在这附近转了半天，就没见到几个学生。”<br/>“可能因为明天周末，他们已经出校活动了。”<br/>“你呢？你不和他们一起吗？”<br/>“我不想和他们一起。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯露出一个无奈又宠溺的神情，看模样比他现在大不了多少。“那和我一起吧。”他用空出的那只手带着莱因哈特，两人径直向着校园正门的方向走去。“等等，我们去哪儿？吉尔菲艾斯！”<br/>“出校呀，你辛苦了一周，总得放松一会儿。”<br/>“可是我没有……没有出校假条。”金发少年脸红了，不管他平时如何聪慧冷静、成熟自立，本质上还是一个出校需要家长向老师允假的学生。<br/>“现在能开假条吗？”<br/>莱因哈特不自在地动了动脚：“我不想和他联系。他现在准在喝酒，不会接我电话。”<br/>“……那么，我能替你开吗？”<br/>“不能，你没法证明你是我的监护人。”莱因哈特顿了顿，“不过我知道有个地方可以出校……”<br/>此前两人一直是在校外见的面，根据莱因哈特的家庭情况，他一定从没开过出校假条。因此翻墙对他来说已经是驾轻就熟的技能，而眼前的这个吉尔菲艾斯看来对此并不知情，当然，也不算意外。他稍显呆滞地看着莱因哈特极为自然地脱下校服塞进书包里，娴熟地从花坛上一跃而上，再以相当流畅的姿势轻盈地落到地面。童年二人调皮的过往历历在目。<br/>“难怪我几乎没见过你穿制服的样子。”<br/>“哦，如果你想看我穿制服，我可以离学校远一点儿的地方再换上。”莱因哈特调侃地回复。<br/>“算了，恐怕会很招摇。”<br/>金发少年耸了耸肩：“那倒无所谓，被同校的人认出来才麻烦呢。”<br/>“你——”吉尔菲艾斯本想说要莱因哈特和同学们友好相处，转念一想又深知这是勉强。“……你开心比较重要。”<br/> <br/>哈梅尔中学位处郊外，周围没什么适合玩乐的设施，两人便打车去了更靠近市中心的街区。眼见着今晚不可能回到寝室，吉尔菲艾斯领着莱因哈特步入一家酒店，打算先定好下榻的房间。他本意是莱因哈特一个人住所以想定间舒适的大床房，但前台接待员看过他们的身份证件后，坚持他俩还未成年，需要一间双人房。一通教育闹得两个半大的小伙子尴尬不已，最后吉尔菲艾斯面红耳赤地听从了前台的安排，带着莱因哈特逃一般出了酒店。莱因哈特没来得及红脸，看着吉尔菲艾斯害羞的样子，忍不住在他身后笑了出来。<br/>晚饭过后，绚丽的黄昏色已经退到地平线下面，深蓝色的夜幕中挂满了繁星。非常清澈的夜晚，很衬莱因哈特的心情。一家咖啡屋的后门外，连接着一条昏暗的窄巷，两旁竖着低矮的居民楼，四周都静悄悄的，好像这里的世界只剩下了他们两个人。莱因哈特沉默了良久，终于悄悄将手叠上吉尔菲艾斯的，与他十指相扣。吉尔菲艾斯回头看他，碧蓝的虹膜中印出了点点星光，令莱因哈特忍不住踮起脚，想将那双眼眸中的宇宙看得更清晰。<br/>他们接吻了。莱因哈特双手环上吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，指尖在对方火红的发尾上缠绕。恰到好处的环境中，吉尔菲艾斯吻得动了情，赶紧后退一步让两人分离。莱因哈特抿了抿嘴，那双薄而柔软的嘴唇湿润了。刚才贴得很紧，他完全了解到吉尔菲艾斯的身体状态。<br/>“要继续吗？”他轻声说道，语气里有自己不知道的沙哑：“我们可以回酒店。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不明显地挣扎了一番，迅速应道：“不要。”<br/>“你不想吗？”<br/>“你还太小了。”<br/>“你总说我还小，我已经不小了。”莱因哈特抗议道，“而且我有很多同学已经有过经验了。”<br/>“我知道，”吉尔菲艾斯别过脸去，少有地躲开了友人的视线：“但我还是认为这种事要等你成年之后再做会比较好。”<br/>莱因哈特盯着他，想知道吉尔菲艾斯自己究竟是什么时候失去的初夜，但吉尔菲艾斯不主动和他提起，那么肯定也是为了他考虑。他压下心头一瞬间的不快，理解地点点头。<br/>两道不一样长的影子在橘黄色路灯下的巷子之间穿行，这个街区很整齐，不用担心找不到回去的路。没有再过多的肢体接触，两人就这样看着星星聊天直到这段时光不得不迎来结束。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯消失后，莱因哈特独自在巷子里继续徘徊，试图在离开前再多感受一些友人存在过的气息。之前的氛围太好，显得现在更为孤单。他握起怀中的挂坠，偶尔打开看一眼当中的红发，脚下轻轻踢着地上的石子。<br/>“哐”地一声，飞起的小石块撞上了路边的垃圾桶。旁边忽然有个人影动了动。莱因哈特吓了一跳，鼓足勇气大声质问道：“谁在那儿？”<br/>一个高个子男人从暗处走出来，莱因哈特不由瞪直了眼睛。他不是没有立刻认出那是吉尔菲艾斯，而是吉尔菲艾斯的样子非常奇怪，他通常都是温柔可靠、从容不迫的，此刻却看起来有些失魂落魄，像遭受了什么严厉的打击。熟悉的英俊五官在街灯的照耀下显露，莱因哈特发现吉尔菲艾斯的表情有一瞬间的痛苦，不过随即又恢复成惯有的神情。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么……你……”<br/>“我才刚到这里。这是哪儿？”<br/>“伊谢尔伦街区……”莱因哈特第一次遇到吉尔菲艾斯紧接着出现的状况，一时没能反应过来。吉尔菲艾斯点点头，像是有些印象。见他十分疲惫的样子，莱因哈特将他带回了酒店，希望对方能在忙碌的奔波途中抽空休息上一时半会儿。前台已经换了值夜班的人，莱因哈特松了一口气，这样至少不会引起旁人的怀疑，现在和他一起上楼的吉尔菲艾斯看起来比之前订下房间的红发青年年长了许多，和身份证明上的17岁相去甚远。<br/>他将门锁刷开，房门关上的瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯突然抱住他，动手开始脱掉他的衣服。莱因哈特条件反射地后退一步，吉尔菲艾斯就上前一步将他压住，那股力道很坚决，少年挣脱不开。<br/>“莱因哈特……”红发男人用很低的声音唤了他一声，宽厚的指尖泛着凉意摸上他的脸，掌心冒着湿汗。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的状态非常不正常，莱因哈特不知道该对此作出什么反应，理智上他想要拒绝这样的吉尔菲艾斯，感情上又认为吉尔菲艾斯现在需要安慰。他沉默地接受着，直到疼痛让他打开今晚的第一声。他从来没经历过这些，吉尔菲艾斯却称不上温柔。平心而论，如果吉尔菲艾斯主动和他提，他一定会给，没有什么事是他不能为吉尔菲艾斯做的；但对方发泄情绪的行为，让莱因哈特受到了微妙的压迫感，这并不像一个一贯温柔正直的人会做得出来的事。莱因哈特对此很是担心，吉尔菲艾斯却不打算给他知道事情原委的机会，他几次企图开口询问，都被吉尔菲艾斯巧妙地转移了话题。<br/>“你以后就会知道了。”红发男人温润的嘴角扯出一个笑，“我只是忽然深刻地意识到，没有你我就什么都不是。莱因哈特，只要你过得好就比什么都重要。”<br/>莱因哈特对这个回答并不满意，但又无法对吉尔菲艾斯生气。或许是因为他还没有多少人生经历，无法理解吉尔菲艾斯的含义，吉尔菲艾斯才不愿意对他坦白。<br/>次日，莱因哈特独自从宾馆的床上醒来，整洁的被褥完好地盖在他身上，就像什么都没发生过一样。他绕过凌乱的另一张床，走进洗浴间准备洗漱一番消除身体的不适感。摊开掌心时，他发现自己的手心上有一排红色水笔留下的字迹：<br/>“我爱你”<br/>在经历了忐忑的一夜之后，面对突如其来的表白，莱因哈特不由举着手不知所措，而他抬起脸，却从镜子里看见自己的胸口上还有一句话，紧贴着他装着发丝的银色挂坠：“我在这里”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>莱因哈特：18岁 吉尔菲艾斯：29岁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“悄然逝去的所有一切，这个世界没有终结。安息吧，我的父亲，你的灵魂，将会延续，直至永远。将此泪水献给你，这是崭新的爱语，我们将感谢你给予我们生命与意义的日子。在这个地方与你初次相逢，直至永远。这不是结束，而是一切的开始……我走过那片阴暗的草坪，我不会感到恐惧,因为你的灵魂与我同在……”<br/>淅淅沥沥的雨声落在话语的尽头，浸入沉寂的土地悄无声息。莱因哈特撇过头望向身边的姐姐，安妮罗杰的面容哀伤，但并没有哭泣。他原以为父亲的死不会让他伤感，偏偏阴雨连绵的天气使得他心头罩上一层怅然。他看着随土撒入的花瓣遮盖住棺盖最后一角的纹路，安妮罗杰走上前在墓上放下一束鲜花。<br/>前来参加追悼会的人并不多，谢巴斯蒂安生前没有结交多少故友，在场的一部分人是安妮罗杰嫁入玛琳道夫家之后才有所往来的人情。仪式结束后，人群疏散着逐渐离开，莱因哈特没有动，他希望有那么一瞬间能让他再度感受到隐藏在内心深处曾经存在的亲情，却什么也没有。那童年太久远，又太短暂，记忆模糊到他无法回忆起母亲温柔的笑脸与父亲宠爱的怀抱。<br/>周围渐渐只剩下他和安妮罗杰两个人，这是他第二次见到姐姐穿着黑色的礼服，安妮罗杰侧身对着他，薄凉的细雨浸湿她的帽檐和裙摆。姐姐仍是莱因哈特熟悉的端庄大方的模样，并且比他以为的要更坚强。而他看着姐姐面纱下陷入哀思的面庞，希望姐姐再也不用参加任何葬礼。<br/>“莱因哈特，你和齐格可一定要好好的。”良久，她才低语着吐露出这句话，声音很轻，夹杂着雨点的窸窣，要不是莱因哈特十分专注，差点会错过这句话。安妮罗杰的侧脸欲言又止，最终垂下了眼眸。他隐约冒出一个想法：姐姐知道什么了吗？<br/>他努力去揣摩姐姐的心思，但他天生不擅长察言观色，而安妮罗杰又一向习惯隐藏自己的情感。姐姐可能知道了一切，甚至可能知道得比他还多，莱因哈特没来由地有些心虚，只能点点头：“我知道了。”<br/>安妮罗杰身边一个女子向她低声说了几句话，大抵是要她回府了。莱因哈特不打算继续逗留，跟在二人身后离开。他转过身时，猛然发现道路尽头有一个撑着黑伞的人，穿着黑色西装，高挑笔挺的身姿在空旷又萧索的墓园里十分显眼。虽然没有露出标志性的发丝，但这个身影莱因哈特不可能认错。他紧张地抿住了嘴唇，悄悄望向一旁的姐姐，安妮罗杰颇有深意地看了他一眼，没有丝毫意外。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯找过姐姐了？他们说了什么，这是多大的吉尔菲艾斯？莱因哈特的心脏一下比一下剧烈地跳着，他甚至不知道吉尔菲艾斯怎么会出现在他父亲的葬礼上。他什么时候出现的？<br/>路过高个男人身边的时候，玛琳道夫府上的家仆在一侧为安妮罗杰拉开了后座车门，希尔德从车里露出脸来，朝着他们礼仪地一笑。安妮罗杰冲他俩点头示意，坐上了轿车缓缓离去。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的伞向他偏了偏，莱因哈特默默将伞收起来，两个人往墓园外走去。依照规定，莱因哈特只能请三天的奔丧假期，没等到居丧的第九天，他就不得不赶回学校。吉尔菲艾斯正准备送他过去。<br/>憋了半晌，莱因哈特忍不住问道：“为什么姐姐不好奇你现在的样子？”<br/>他本意是想问为什么他不知道吉尔菲艾斯会来，姐姐却毫不意外，仿佛吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐有什么事瞒着他一样。不过这么问倒显得他心胸狭隘，赶紧甩开了莫须有的胡思乱想。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯能敏感地捕捉到莱因哈特的小小心思，“我只是不想让安妮罗杰姐姐担心，”以他现在的年龄称呼安妮罗杰为姐姐并不合适，但这已经是他自幼养成的口头习惯，谁都没有为此感到别扭。“我向她坦白了一些事，关于我们俩之间的。”莱因哈特的脑海里立刻涌出和两人之间的许多事，脸一阵红一阵白：“那件事没说吧……”<br/>两道沉稳的目光向他投射过来，碧蓝的眼瞳里波澜不惊：“莱因哈特，难道你觉得我是敢做不敢当的人？”<br/>“我不是这个意思……”金发青年被吉尔菲艾斯以如此正经的方式调侃得面颊绯红：“你知道我说的什么吗？”<br/>“我知道。你知道我的意思吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯还能和姐姐坦白他俩之间的什么事呢？莱因哈特握紧拳头，他掌心的那句话早已被洗去，褪得一干二净看不出痕迹，但那句话带来的烧灼的热度一丝都没有消退：“嗯。”<br/>宽阔的大马路上，高个男人伸手拦住了一辆出租车，同莱因哈特一起坐了进去。<br/>“麻烦您到奥丁南站。”<br/>或许是葬礼的气氛依旧笼罩着的缘故，一路上两个人都没怎么说话，盯着沿路的窗外从空旷的园地慢慢变成了人来人往的街道，沉默一直持续到吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特送到车站检票处。高个男子将伞收起来，伞面上的雨滴顺着光滑的防水布料滑落到伞尖，滴在地上汇聚成一小滩水洼。莱因哈特拉住他的胳膊：“就送到这里吧。这里人太多了，一会儿你不方便离开。”<br/>“好，那我不进去了。”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地触碰了一下他的脸蛋，“毕业那天你别急着离校，我回来找你，记得等我。”莱因哈特看着对方被雨水淋湿的左肩，点了点头。“我会等你的。”在周围人群络绎不绝地流动中，吉尔菲艾斯飞快地吻了一下他的额头。<br/>检票、入站、登上传送梯，莱因哈特始终能感觉到有一双深邃的眼睛专注地落在他身上，他乘在扶梯上往下回望，很容易就能捕捉到人群中显眼的吉尔菲艾斯。高个的红头发男人笑着向他招手，目送他离去，直到传送梯将他送入候车大厅。这一次不是他看着吉尔菲艾斯消失，而是他在吉尔菲艾斯面前消失，但无论是谁看着谁离开，视线错开的那一刹那所产生的惆怅却一分不减。他立刻掏出挂坠打开看了看，拇指轻轻摩挲着那一截红发，胸口有些发紧。<br/> <br/>到了约定的毕业季，天气已经朝闷热又行进了一步。莱因哈特拖着他的拉杆箱在校门口立着，觉得心情很微妙。其他的学生几乎每学期的长假都会有父母来接他们回家，他们会靠着聊天或是玩游戏来打发等待的时间，这些孩子们很习惯这样。而莱因哈特还是第一次抱着“有谁会来接我”这样的心情在原地等待。吉尔菲艾斯会来接他，之后两个人会拥有只属于他们的住所，不会被其他人所打搅，光是想到这一点就令莱因哈特雀跃不已。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯果然按他所承诺的那样来了。他将莱因哈特接到位于林贝尔克·谢特拉杰区的一所公寓，莱因哈特刚下车，就立刻爱上了这里清爽宜人的环境。房东是两位和蔼可亲的老太太，一对寡居的姐妹，对住客很是慷慨热心。在进行登记时，莱因哈特发现吉尔菲艾斯已经租下这间屋子有段时间了。<br/>“非常不好意思，吉尔菲艾斯先生和这位……罗严克拉姆先生，现在不巧遇上停电，电梯停运了。您看要不先把行李寄存在我这儿，二位先去周围逛逛打发时间？”<br/>“十分感谢您的好意。不过一会儿我可能有事不在，他一个人不方便，我们现在就搬上去。”<br/>“好吧，那么有什么需要就和我们说声。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>所幸他们只需上到二层，加上莱因哈特生性俭朴，搬运行李也没有多么劳累。体质特殊的关系，吉尔菲艾斯通常都是避开其他人回到屋子里的，所以邻里和他称不上熟悉。现在因为停了电，有不少人出了房间乘凉，见到这两位一长一幼的同行男子，不免好奇地打量他们。他俩年纪差得很多，但看起来既不像父子也不像兄弟，亲密的举动又不符合普通的朋友或同事关系。莱因哈特不悦地咳了一声，好事的人纷纷收回视线。<br/>“别怪他们盯着你瞧，你实在很显眼。不过，他们人都挺好的，没有恶意。”<br/>“你又来了，善解人意的先生。”莱因哈特撇撇嘴，“我知道他们没有恶意，但我不喜欢别人用那种眼神看我们……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯温和地一笑，“你要实在不喜欢和人打交道，也不用担心，平日里其实也碰不上。”高个男人的脚步顿了顿，在一扇门前停了下来。<br/>“到了。”<br/>房门打开的那瞬间，莱因哈特仿佛感到一股久违的熟悉的气息扑面而来，就像八年前刚刚搬到吉尔菲艾斯家旁边时，那一缕迎面的春风夹杂着阳光的味道铺满了小小的阳台。<br/>他好奇地观望四周，除了吉尔菲艾斯幼年时的卧室，他还不曾知道吉尔菲艾斯的私人空间会是什么样子。令他失望的是，并没有什么特别的地方能填补吉尔菲艾斯于他认知中的空白区域，除了一些必须的生活用品，没有任何多余的个性化的设备或者物件。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯也环视了一圈，将敞开的纸箱搁置到桌上，从里面取出莱因哈特的零碎物品布置起来。这些都是莱因哈特顺手的摆放习惯，他看着，心里说不出是什么感受，默默推着衣物搬进卧室。<br/>等他折腾一番后出来，发现吉尔菲艾斯正在翻看着什么，他翻得很快，但很专注，以至于他突然察觉到莱因哈特正盯着自己时，浑身僵硬了一下，“我不是在看你的隐私。我只是想确认我都是什么时候出现过，能提前告诉你的话，你就不用一直等我。”<br/>“我没有一直等你。”莱因哈特再次别扭地说道，忽然想起上面曾经被他划去的一句话。应该已经看不清了，但他还是忍不住夺回自己的日记，并勒令吉尔菲艾斯只能在他不在的时候看。这很奇怪，现实中做更加亲密的事情都可以接受，内心里坦率的语句被摆上台面时却格外令人害羞。<br/>室内的闷热烧到脸上，莱因哈特将日记放到吉尔菲艾斯看得到的抽屉里，随后凑到窗台前吹风。客厅的朝向很好，窗外看过去不是拥挤的街道，而是街心公园的喷泉，有两个小孩子正在许愿池里耍闹。吉尔菲艾斯从背后将他环绕，嘴唇轻轻贴上他的耳侧。莱因哈特舒适地眯起眼睛，然后偏过头去与他接吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：19岁 吉尔菲艾斯：20岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和吉尔菲艾斯一起在林贝尔克·谢特拉杰住了约有大半年，莱因哈特已经习惯了对方偶尔从后窗或者阳台上翻进屋内而不是走正门的突发情况。多亏了吉尔菲艾斯每次都会轻轻地叩响玻璃，莱因哈特不至于把他当成什么可疑的人员。<br/>大学的课程对莱因哈特来说并不艰难，他又素来不爱参与社交活动，因而他不像其他学生那样繁忙，每天有充足的时间在学校与公寓之间往来，无非炎夏时节走在路上会有些难熬。<br/>但扬起清风的傍晚依然很适合散步。今晚恰好没有晚自习，莱因哈特一如既往地直接步行回家，沿路思索着近期在校内无意中发现的秘闻。<br/>才走过拐角，他下意识瞥了一眼自家的窗子，竟发现客厅的灯是亮着的，一个模糊的人影投在淡紫色的窗帘上。那人影一动不动，像是正在等着他。莱因哈特的心跳不可抑制地加快了一拍，连脚下的步伐也急促起来。匆忙冲到门口的时候，他深吸一口气调整呼吸，紧张地掏出房门钥匙。<br/>大门一下子从里面打开了，吉尔菲艾斯有些手足无措地站在门后，紧盯着他的碧蓝色眼珠亮晶晶的：“我听到走廊上好像有声响，想看看是不是你……”<br/>比起回应吉尔菲艾斯的话，莱因哈特首先被他身后的烛光吸引了，原来之所以人影那么模糊，是因为那不是灯光的照射，而是吉尔菲艾斯在屋内点了蜡烛。他走进屋内，轻轻带上了身后的房门，踏进吉尔菲艾斯用柔和的烛火为他点亮的空间。<br/>莱因哈特的生活一向简洁朴素，家中本来就没有什么杂物，现在不少地方被收拾过了，更显得干净了些，在烛灯的照耀下也亮堂堂的。那张圆木桌子上的白色桌布在明黄的火光下镀上一层温暖的柔光，上面压着两只玻璃杯，里面装着的橙汁令他不禁莞尔。<br/>“这是什么？”莱因哈特好奇地看着餐桌正中间的一盒蛋糕，转而看向日历，6月22日？他绞尽脑汁也没想出这是什么值得庆祝的日子，“怎么突然准备蛋糕？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯双唇微张，欲言又止，先主动给他拉开了椅子招呼他坐下。红发下俊朗的五官在烛火的映衬下似乎在泛红，莱因哈特看不真切，只觉得心脏怦怦直跳，好像意识到了什么。<br/>“我只是想到我从来没有和你一起好好地吃过一顿饭，你的生日我也没有给你好好准备过。”吉尔菲艾斯一边说着声音低了下去，“我本来是想准备晚饭，但我搞砸了……所以只剩下买来的蛋糕了。说起来，你应该吃过晚饭了吧？”莱因哈特摇摇头，实际上他的确吃过了，但既然吉尔菲艾斯有所准备，他不想让对方白白忙活一场。“我还没吃呢。”<br/>“不过晚饭吃蛋糕还是有些……”<br/>“不会，我觉得蛋糕很好。”他抢在吉尔菲艾斯前面说，有些迫不及待的意味。<br/>他用眼神催促吉尔菲艾斯，对方郑重地将蛋糕盒子掀开时，莱因哈特眼中的好奇忽然转变为惊讶和怀疑，迟疑了半晌，最终转变为了然。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，所以那些生日蛋糕……其实一直都是你送的吗？”<br/>“什么生日蛋糕？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没听明白，疑惑地望着他。莱因哈特则盯着面前熟悉的红色糕体，上面的杏仁碎屑和奶油挤花上覆盆子都和他记忆中的如出一辙。他突然回想起他过去收到的那些生日蛋糕，确实没有一次是当面签收的，想着只有姐姐会记得每年为他庆生，才一直以为是姐姐送的。一开始他还奇怪为什么姐姐要把蛋糕和贺卡分开寄，如果说一直都是吉尔菲艾斯准备的生日蛋糕，那么全都说得通了。<br/>“不……没什么。”莱因哈特接过吉尔菲艾斯为自己切得整整齐齐的一块蛋糕，往嘴里喂了一口，赞道：“这个很好吃。”他实际上很想问，为什么吉尔菲艾斯送了蛋糕却不和他一起吃，还让他误以为对方整整三年都不曾找过他。但也许为他准备蛋糕的是更年长的吉尔菲艾斯，眼前这个尚且年轻的吉尔菲艾斯还不知道将会发生的一切，他给不了莱因哈特想要的答案。<br/>“这是这家店卖得最好的一款，”吉尔菲艾斯迟疑了一会儿，缓缓开口：“人家求婚蛋糕也是订的这个。”<br/>莱因哈特闻言从蛋糕盘里抬起头来，对面的红发青年赶紧抿了口橙汁。莱因哈特本想顺着吉尔菲艾斯的意思说点什么，这却并不是一个问句，他无从作答，只能沉默地继续吃着蛋糕。<br/>“你不和我一起吃吗？”<br/>“我看着你吃就行。”红发青年继续温柔地注视着莱因哈特，顿了顿，说道：“你这里沾了一点。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯笔划着脸侧，顺手去取桌上的纸巾，恰巧纸巾盒里已经空了。他从桌前起身，径直绕到玄关背面的壁柜顶层取出一包崭新的，那熟练的翻找动作就像已经进行过了上百次同样的操作。莱因哈特忍不住开口问道：“说起来，你到底是什么时候开始住在这里的？”<br/>“嗯？有几年了。”红发青年拉开包装，抽出一张纸巾替莱因哈特擦了擦嘴角，“有一次我没有找到你，那次就是在这儿附近。我觉得环境还不错，之后就找到这里租了下来。当时也是无意间，”吉尔菲艾斯的目光顺着他的下颌落到了他胸前的挂坠上，“我在周围逗留了一圈，在一家银饰品店发现的这枚挂坠。”<br/>莱因哈特低头看了眼自己胸前的挂坠，夏天穿得少，不知道什么时候已经跑到领口外面来了。“你去的是什么时候？这里没有人住吗？”“有，是一位老妇人，就她一个人住这儿。”“这样啊，”莱因哈特将挂坠放进手心里习惯性地摩挲，“可能她也是在这里等待什么人回家吧。”吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇头，“我本来也这么以为，不过她早年守寡，后来三个儿子都因故相继去世了，所以是只有一个人住。”说到这里，莱因哈特心下有些不舒服，不愿再谈论这个，赶紧扯开了话题。<br/>桌上的蛋糕还剩半盒左右，莱因哈特透过微弱的烛光看向对面的吉尔菲艾斯，朦胧中察觉到了专注的热度。吉尔菲艾斯也默不作声地看着他，嘴角若有若无地浮起笑意。金发青年不免再次心跳加速，趁着烛泪还未流干，忽然吹熄了蜡烛。<br/>“莱因哈特，你——”<br/>后续的音节被吞没在唇齿之间，莱因哈特不是第一次干索吻这件事，但他每次都会紧张。他一点点压上吉尔菲艾斯，跨坐在对方身上，指尖穿插进柔软卷曲的火红发丝里。他只喝了橙汁，此时却觉得像喝了酒一样微醺。吉尔菲艾斯接连不断地回应他的吻，就是不进行下一步，两只手无处安放似的在他腰间搁着。面前的这个吉尔菲艾斯对接吻并不熟练，一吻结束，两个人都有些上气不接下气。他动了动腰，感觉身下坐到了什么东西，两只手主动伸下去要替对方动作。<br/>“……莱因哈特！”吉尔菲艾斯立刻抽出手制止住他的手腕，“别做这个……”<br/>“你又不是没做过，害羞什么？”<br/>“你……你怎么知道的？”<br/>“你自己告诉我的。”莱因哈特轻飘飘的语气里藏着一丝不易察觉的不快：“但你没说对方是什么样的人，只是一个劲儿地在我面前炫耀，说对方很棒。”话毕他直觉自己说错话了，明明气氛正好，他却说些扫兴的事。<br/>“对方确实是很棒的人。”吉尔菲艾斯意外地没有转移话题，而是看着他，目光很深情。“他很温柔地引导了我。”<br/>莱因哈特被他专注的视线盯得浑身发麻，不自觉地挑起眉，心头划过千思万绪。结合当下的气氛来看，似乎只可能指向一种答案：“那个人……是我？”<br/>“是你。”<br/>“……你为什么不告诉我？”居然还让我在意了那么久！莱因哈特一下子恼火起来，是对于吉尔菲艾斯的“隐瞒”还是对于自己的“捷足先登”，抑或是自身的小气与斤斤计较，他也说不清。而随后，他的怒气全散，全因这说明吉尔菲艾斯始终与他在一起。<br/>“你没有问过我，而且这种事我想等你成年了再说。”<br/>“我已经有过经验了。”他迅速回应道，“对象也是你，所以你现在不用顾虑什么。”<br/>红发青年的眉间松动了一瞬，嘴唇紧张地抿起，喉结上下滚动，似乎被说服了。在对方的引领下，莱因哈特也逐渐情动，彼此交叠着抚慰了一次。吉尔菲艾斯将他放到床上，深邃的碧蓝色眼睛紧盯着身下的人，良久却没有继续动作。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，这是我们在一起的意思了吗？”莱因哈特想装作事态都在自己的掌控之下，这句话不禁带上了强制的味道。“这是问的什么话？”吉尔菲艾斯侧身躺着，像小时候那样和他肩膀靠着肩膀，“我们一直都在一起。”<br/>“你知道我的意思！”<br/>“我知道你的意思，”吉尔菲艾斯轻柔地抚摸着莱因哈特的刘海，柔软的波浪金发在那处卷曲成了一颗很像心的形状。他伏过身吻过去，像是要把自己的爱意也一同注入到里面一般，嘴唇紧贴着金发青年的额头。“我这是在回答你。”<br/>莱因哈特顺势靠进他的臂弯中，嘴角带着笑意合上眼，将手伸进吉尔菲艾斯的掌心与之十指相扣。“说清楚嘛。我现在有些累了，想睡一会儿。”<br/>“你先睡吧。”<br/>两人静静地沉浸在这段温柔的余韵中，没过几分钟，吉尔菲艾斯忽然不太舒适地动了动。颤抖中他本能地用力握紧了莱因哈特的手，语气里带着歉意：“莱因哈特，我还不想走……但原谅我无法控制。”<br/>“我知道。不用和我道歉，这不是你的错。”莱因哈特依旧闭着眼，“不管你到了哪里，首先记得好好休息，照顾好自己……晚安了，吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>“嗯……晚安。”<br/>直到他的发丝重新落回枕头上，握紧的指尖变得空空荡荡，莱因哈特才再度睁开双眼。会有办法的，他想到，至少要让你在我身边多待一秒，我一定会有办法的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：20岁 吉尔菲艾斯：25岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人才辈出的名校海尼森大学近日爆发了一件丑闻，那就是声名显赫的药学教授奥图·冯·布朗胥百克被人告发了私下兜售假药和大量成瘾性药物。鉴于其在业界中的影响力，校方因担心为学校带来负面影响，原本想把这件事给压下来，但诉讼材料和证据一应俱全，已经闹到校外乃至整个医药界人尽皆知，最终不得不对多方发布各项致歉声明，革除了布朗胥百克的教授职位。学校的损失是失去了一块响当当的招牌，而对布朗胥百克本人来说，则是失去了一切。他的所作所为令诸多同行所不齿，一夜之间就身败名裂了。<br/>大概是他不幸得罪了哪位有权有势的患者家属，旁人或许会这么想吧。而对莱因哈特来说，做了伤天害理的事就要受到相应的惩罚，这不过是必然发生的事。确实，将布朗胥百克这一系列丑闻暴光出来的不是别人，正是他和另外两位同校生经过周密调查收集到证据后公之于众的。布朗胥百克于他也不是别人，而是他的药理学专业教授。<br/>“我真要感谢你们，”莱因哈特坐在餐桌前，目光落在对面的两位青年身上：“米达麦亚，要不是有你，我恐怕没法用正规的手段揭发他。还有罗严塔尔，也只有你家能够顶住布朗胥百克的名声压力给出准确无误的质检报告了。”<br/>有着蜜色发丝的青年与身边的伙伴对视一眼，露出一个腼腆的表情：“莱因哈特同学，实际上我们一直有这个想法，无奈有效证据不足，是你给我们提供了最直接的证据，我们应当感谢你才对。”<br/>“这么说来我们是一拍即合。”莱因哈特笑着托住下巴，有一搭没一搭地用小勺戳着面前的草莓巴菲。以他自然散发的气质来看，多半人会以为他是从事文学艺术工作的，绝对联想不到这样一位敏感纤细的青年每天是与各类唬人的化学式打交道。<br/>如果莱因哈特还有其他的朋友，一定也会好奇他怎么会选择药物制剂作为他研习的专业，毕竟除开外表，光是以他聪颖的头脑就有足够灵活的选择了，怎么会放弃享受简单闲适的生活，选择了需要耗费心神的科研。更何况莱因哈特的原生家庭过去是从业经商，他居然也没有考虑研习管理或经济学，而是听起来与他本人丝毫扯不上关系的药学类。米达麦亚和罗严塔尔在刚认识他的时候也曾这样疑惑过，不过随着来往渐多，隐约猜测到了其中的原因。<br/>对莱因哈特来说，他应该做什么事，完全取决于他自己心中事物的比重，无论是对待学业还是感情，他始终鲜明地保持着从一而终的态度，这种纯正的品质令二人敬佩不已。在两年的相处过程中，两人私下默认了莱因哈特有一个神秘的男友，而这位男友正是导致他选择了这一专业的主因。<br/>说起来也不过是去年的事，莱因哈特当时刚获得能够进入技术实验室的资格，罗严塔尔虽然不与他同专业，却也一直对这位优秀的学弟有所耳闻，只是极少见到。由于莱因哈特不住在学生宿舍，课下的空闲时间不是泡在实验室里就是根本不在校内，想要和他说上话，只能在公共专业课下课后才有机会。也就是一次偶然的课间休息，他撞见了莱因哈特和一个个子很高的男人在无人经过的走廊尽头拥吻。罗严塔尔当时下意识地藏了起来，而隔了一会儿忍不住好奇地看过去时，却发现那个红头发的男人已经消失无踪了。米达麦亚同样撞见过这类情形，一旦他们细心，便发现莱因哈特的身边似乎总会有一个红发男人出现，但他们总是偷偷摸摸地见面，莱因哈特也从没对他俩正式介绍过，只是不否认他的存在。要不是二人都是坚定的唯物主义者，恐怕会以为自己是遇到了什么灵异事件。<br/>“你们这样可真好。”莱因哈特突然感叹道，表情上没有写着语气中的羡慕，而是摆出了一抹不符合年纪的寂寥。尽管相熟的时间不算太长，作为旁观者，他再迟钝也能看出面前这两个人之间的关系绝非普通好友，他们的言行举止无一不透露出对彼此的依赖与亲密，包括从坐下起就自然而然贴在一起的膝头。这也许不是一个真正具有意义的动作，却足以让他们感受到对方的全心全意。胸前的银色挂坠忽然沉甸甸的，莱因哈特不自觉地捏起它摩挲起来。<br/>“那个人……有时候会来学校看你的人，”米达麦亚仔细地措辞，“他是在外地吗？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯算是在外地吗？莱因哈特想到，如果吉尔菲艾斯在的话，一定会到他身边的，他是无所不在的……而又仅仅是此刻不在而已。<br/>“不是。”他突然执拗地答道，“他一直都在我身边。”<br/>罗严塔尔和米尔麦亚没有对这句话所使用的时态作出惊讶的表情，而是不约而同地认为莱因哈特这句话并不需要谁来做出回应。微妙地，他们能理解这样无微不至的柔情，就像他们在桌下的手不过距离几公分，没有触碰，却随时都可以十指相扣。<br/> <br/>近日的工作计划在孜孜不倦地攻克下小有进展，莱因哈特得以抽空一日给自己放个假，提早回到了林贝尔克·谢特拉杰。如果能够继续顺利的话，今后可能会轻松一些。厨房的冰箱上还贴着他留下的“近期繁忙，在研究室”的字样，除此之外还有一张“晚餐在冰箱里”。那是和他截然不同的字迹，后面附上了昨天的日期。他仔仔细细地用视线描摹了一遍这句写得匆忙而潦草的提示语，轻轻地撕下来，走进卧室，从床头柜里取出压在最下面的本子，小心翼翼地和其他便条粘在一起。<br/>晚饭过后，忘记了该怎样打发时间的莱因哈特百无聊赖地打开了电视，脱离了忙碌的工作，突然的悠闲令他深感不适应。连续更换了几个频道都是索然无味的电视连续剧或是尴尬夸张的影视综艺，他实在是看不进去，听了几则新闻后随手抄起电视柜下的书籍翻看。电视机里传来断断续续的干扰音，他难得有些心神不宁，忽然一双手从背后伸过来盖住了他的眼睛。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯！”他条件反射地呼出对方的名字，手上的书不慎掉落在地。吉尔菲艾斯没有给他站起身的机会，直接就这样压过来，将他困在沙发里。<br/>得以躺在床上喘息时，莱因哈特感到自己的腰都快散架了。吉尔菲艾斯靠在他身边调整着呼吸，目不转睛地盯着他，突然开口：“我真希望能一直这么看着你。”<br/>纵使莱因哈特对这种情话免疫，此刻也免不了被吉尔菲艾斯灼热的视线盯得面颊发热。“你当然可以，‘一直’，”他强调道，“你想看多少岁的我都随便你。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯笑了，没有出声，摸着他因为忙于学业没特地打理而无意中蓄长的金色发尾，俯身温柔地吻了吻他的脸。莱因哈特被他亲得发痒，假意要躲，突然想起来正事，起身去客厅从包里掏出一盒拇指大小的白色药瓶。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你相信我吗？”<br/>“当然，怎么了？”<br/>他倒出一枚粉色的药片，打了杯水递到吉尔菲艾斯面前：“你现在就把这个吃下去。”<br/>莱因哈特的心脏猛跳着，他不知道能不能起作用，因为他自己吃了没有任何反应，但至少能说明这个吃不死人。吉尔菲艾斯挑起一边眉头，眼神暧昧地看了他一眼，“我们不会的。而且就算要吃，不应该是你吃吗？”<br/>金发青年愣了一下，方才意识到对方是什么意思，不禁满面通红，不善地皱起眉：“你以为这是什么药？”“别生气，我开玩笑的。”吉尔菲艾斯立刻投降，将药片塞进嘴里，露出意外的表情：“不是苦的。”<br/>“那当然了，我可是很注意口感的。”他迅速接过话头，仔细地观察起吉尔菲艾斯的反应：“感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”<br/>“好像没有什么感觉……”红发男子轻声作答，深怕自己的回应会让莱因哈特失望。“所以这是做什么的？”<br/>“或许能让你多待一会儿的药。我说过，想和你一直在一起……一秒也不分开。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯一直凝视着他，等他话音刚落，突然凑上来与他接吻。莱因哈特不明就里，两个人用舌头互相较劲，直到药片就这样被消磨着分散到两个人的口中。这样的吉尔菲艾斯有些罕见地孩子气，莱因哈特感到新奇的同时解释道：“我没办法知道你的病因原理是什么，所以这药不是完全新设计的配方，只是以抗癫痫的药物为基础做的改良版本。”<br/>“你清楚我的反应？”<br/>“我清楚。”莱因哈特拿双唇快速在吉尔菲艾斯的鼻尖上蹭了一下，“我现在去洗澡，你最好待在这里等我出来。”<br/>虽然放出了这话，青年却迟迟不肯挪动，两眼恋恋不舍地盯着身边的同伴。红发男子笑了，推了他一把：“快去吧。” <br/>时政新闻的栏目结束后，轮到了娱乐的板块，电视中播报出某位盛名的女星不幸染上绝症英年早逝的报道。莱因哈特素来对娱乐新闻不甚敏感，不过专业关系，听闻有人身染绝症病亡，心下顿生遗憾。倒是吉尔菲艾斯从他身后经过时扫了一眼，静静地认真听了半晌。<br/>“红颜薄命真是一件残忍的事。”吉尔菲艾斯最后开口说了这么一句话。<br/>“不对，”莱因哈特用毛巾擦拭着发梢滴落的水珠，“烟花越灿烂也越短暂，让她们老去才是更残忍的事。”他这话是发自内心所感，但吉尔菲艾斯沉默着没有搭腔，他感到自己的话语接得不恰当，赶紧打趣道：“我又不是说你。不过你这头漂亮的红发变白确实会很可惜，要不我现在就给你做长生不老药，让你青春永驻——怎么样？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：21岁 吉尔菲艾斯：30、32岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>“怎么了？”高个的红发男人被撒娇的语气呼唤时，没有抬起头，依旧忙着手里的活。他熟练地将炸海虾吸油后上碟，再浇上自制的红莓酱汁。莱因哈特挑食的习惯自幼就没改过，于是他变着法子给对方做好吃的，不知不觉中练就了一身精湛的厨艺。<br/>莱因哈特懒洋洋地趴在沙发靠背上，掌心托着下巴，看着吉尔菲艾斯在厨房忙碌的身影：“学生会要举办的聚会，我不想去。”<br/>“之前新生见面会的时候你就没去吧？”<br/>“那本来就不是强制要去的。”<br/>“然后学部聚餐也没去。”<br/>“我那段时间在准备药剂师资格证的考试。”<br/>“你现在是学生会副会长。”<br/>“……我不想去。”<br/>青年的声线软了下来，吉尔菲艾斯闻言顿了顿，转而劝说道：“莱因哈特，你需要社交，你没办法一直都只靠自己生活。”<br/>“我还有你不是吗？”<br/>“万一有什么事，我又恰好不在你身边怎么办？”吉尔菲艾斯洗干净烤盘，将炉门合上。“你不能只依赖我，你也会需要别人的。”后一句他说得很小声，莱因哈特听得出他的违心，却不免心生委屈，吉尔菲艾斯过去从来没有勉强过他去交别的朋友，也从来不会作“如果我不在”的假设。<br/>“你说这话是什么意思？”<br/>“我只是希望我不能陪在你身边的时候，你不会被孤立。”<br/>“我又不怕被孤立。”青年驳道，“你到底是什么意思？”<br/>“你总不能一辈子都不参加社交活动吧？要是那时我不在，你一个人都不熟悉，不就孤零零的吗？”<br/>莱因哈特沉默了半晌，不情愿地说道：“可是没有你的话，我在这种场合会不自在……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，无奈地回过头来，宠溺地说道：“好吧，如果我那时候在，我就陪你一起去。”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“可是什么？”<br/>“没什么。”莱因哈特本想说如果吉尔菲艾斯在的话，他更想两个人独处，没必要和其他人呆在一起，但吉尔菲艾斯答应了他同行，其实也没什么可抱怨的了，再多要求只会显得贪心。<br/>红发男人用围裙将手擦干，重新叠放到原处，端着刚完成的红莓炸海虾与金枪鱼塔塔三明治放到餐桌上。“那么，是什么时候，在哪儿？”<br/>“下个周末，就在学校附近的秃鹰酒吧，我们可以从这儿一起出发。”<br/>莱因哈特叉起一只热腾腾的海虾吹了吹，面前的美食太过诱人，从而令他忽略了吉尔菲艾斯面上迅速划过的一抹不自然。吉尔菲艾斯的视线从对面的青年脸上移到桌前的台历：“米达麦亚和罗严塔尔那两位也去吗？”<br/>“他俩是我的前辈，学生会元老级别的干部，当然要去。为什么一定要问到他们？”<br/>“万一我不在的话，我不希望你到时候一个人。”<br/>莱因哈特努力盯着吉尔菲艾斯的脸想看出他今天这么奇怪的原因，不确定地问道：“吉尔菲艾斯……你不会丢下我一个人吧？”<br/>“不会，你在哪我就在哪。”吉尔菲艾斯用食指轻轻刮了刮他的鼻尖：“专心吃饭。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯希望他能和米达麦亚、罗严塔尔保持来往，莱因哈特能理解这一点，因为这两位是值得交往的人，同时也是少数知晓并支持他俩关系的人。老实说，刚开始让他把吉尔菲艾斯介绍给其他人认识时还是有些别扭，倒不是他想隐瞒这段关系，而是他不知道该如何解释吉尔菲艾斯的年龄每次看起来都不太一样。他只给米达麦亚和罗严塔尔模糊地作了说明，或许这两位的脑回路和他有一些共通之处，很快就接受了这个事实。如此一来，他俩的确成了吉尔菲艾斯之外与他接触最多的同伴，有他俩在旁时，莱因哈特不至于再那样孤单，虽然他很是羡慕这两人能够每天都腻在一起。</p><p> </p><p>9月9日，是约定聚会的周日。金发青年站在落地镜前，将按吉尔菲艾斯的喜好给他准备的白色燕尾服穿戴整齐。自助晚宴的入场时间是晚上七点至七点半，过去要半小时左右，墙壁上的挂钟显示现在的时间是六点二十。<br/>他撩动了一把金色的发尾，让整个人看起来更自在，目光不自觉从镜中望向身后的阳台。窗帘还维持着原样，没有熟悉的身影出现。五分钟，莱因哈特心想着，再等五分钟我就自己出门了。他握起胸前那串挂坠，平时放出这么一块显眼的装饰多少有些做作，今天搭配白色的套装与衣领前的蓝色缎带倒是相得益彰。<br/>门锁忽然发出轻微的声响，莱因哈特立刻竖起耳朵留意——<br/>“咔哒”一下，房门从外面打开了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯这次居然是从正门用钥匙开门进来的，面对着屋内表情错愕的莱因哈特，他只是温和地露出一笑，向他伸出手来。除了几年前在他父亲的葬礼上，莱因哈特还是第一次见到吉尔菲艾斯穿正装，得体的黑色西装与白衬衫，换作旁人会略显骚包的暗红色领结与他火红的头发相得益彰。莱因哈特搭上他的手心，被握紧的瞬间竟觉得像是要去举办婚礼。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯先生，”房东太太赞叹道，“还有罗严克拉姆先生！两位俊俏的小伙子，今天是要出席什么宴会吗？看起来可真般配！”<br/>“多谢美言，”吉尔菲艾斯礼貌地回复道，“您今天也十分有精神呢！我经常不在，不知道他有没有给您二位添麻烦。”“没有的事，罗严克拉姆先生相当懂事，反倒是帮了我们不少忙。不过您工作很辛苦的样子，请多多注意身体啊！”<br/>寒暄一番后，二人向房东道别，坐进吉尔菲艾斯预订好的轿车里。莱因哈特主动要求坐在副驾驶上，想到这是头一次将和吉尔菲艾斯光明正大地出现在公共场合，他能够向旁人介绍他最珍视的人，不禁心情雀跃。“你居然会选红色的车，”车窗外的风灌进来，吹乱了莱因哈特金色的刘海，露出青年放松而欢愉的脸，“没看出你的内心居然这么热情。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯余光打量着莱因哈特只会在他面前展现的舒适的姿态，语气也异常柔和。“不是我选的，我本来看中了一款白色的，只不过店主是个相当有个性的人，他坚持要租给我这一辆。”<br/>“但你和红色真的很适合。”莱因哈特笑着，伸手揉了揉身边人火红的头发：“你能一起来真好，这样就省得我给你打包了。”<br/>听出他的调侃意味，吉尔菲艾斯故作惊诧道：“说得这么夸张，到底是谁会饿肚子？哪次不是我给你做饭？”莱因哈特的脸红了红，“我只是现在不会，之后可以学。”<br/>“是啊，你这么聪明，一定学得很快。”<br/>“你就等着吧，一定会做出让你欲罢不能的美味来。”<br/>“我可真迫不及待。”<br/>“对了，”莱因哈特想到了什么，将药盒塞到他口袋里，“改良过的，你现在可以先吃一片试试。”吉尔菲艾斯嘴角弯起来露出一个微笑，顺着那只喂他的手吞下一粒，在柔软的掌心印下一枚羽毛拂过般的吻。</p><p>秃鹰酒吧是一家仿造城堡式样装修的庭院式酒吧，从宽大的正门步入大厅，会看到楼梯从两侧的专用通道螺旋而上。学生会包下了一整层楼，凭请帖入场，不过庭院还是与其他顾客共享。到了目的地，吉尔菲艾斯前去停车，没有和莱因哈特一同进来，因此他径直就奔着米达麦亚与罗严塔尔的方向而去。<br/>“稀奇呀，莱因哈特，你真的来了。是一个人吗？”<br/>“不，吉尔菲艾斯和我一起来的。他去停车了，马上过来。”<br/>“那可要等段时间，这里的停车场挺绕的，走过来有点儿远。”<br/>“那我就在这儿等他好了，一会儿再一起进去。”<br/>“不急，大家都还没入场呢。”米达麦亚的嘴里塞着食物，两颊撑开得像只小仓鼠，亮晶晶的灰色眼眸灵活地四处打量。他偶尔给莱因哈特低声介绍这是哪个学院的才子，那位又有怎样的背景，谁人品不错、谁不值得深交，仿佛是一部人脉百科全书。莱因哈特听着，在心里默默记下。虽然他不想，但吉尔菲艾斯的道理没错，他得再多结识些人。<br/>“喂，罗严塔尔，”蜜发的小个子青年忽然停下了丰富的肢体动作，按住罗严塔尔还在往他嘴里塞着糕点的手，转移了话题：“我记得之前这里有个烧烤架的吧？”一对漂亮的蓝黑异瞳顺着他的视线看过去，落到莱因哈特的身后。“对，你当时还说晚点出来吃烧烤。”<br/>“而且……”蜜发青年指着落地窗后远处一个高大的身影，语气不太确定：“那个是吉尔菲艾斯吗？他在哪里干什么？”<br/>莱因哈特转过身，越过一排甜点台看到了窗外庭院里的红头发男人，吉尔菲艾斯站在灌木丛的附近，距离莱因哈特直接看到他的玻璃还有段距离。他没有正对着莱因哈特，而是神情严峻地盯着某个方向，浑身摆出防备的架势。<br/>这股不和谐的气氛令莱因哈特心下好奇，他凑到窗前，正准备对对方招手示意，一道银色的线猛然擦过了吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，随即一个人影从窗沿边冲出，扑过去和吉尔菲艾斯扭打在一起。<br/>像突然被摆上了舞台的荒诞戏剧，月色将人影拉得老长，墨绿色的草地暗得发紫，一片热闹声中两个人奋力搏斗着。吉尔菲艾斯是打架高手，这是莱因哈特10岁起就知道的事，他应该马上就能把歹徒制伏才对——但赤手空拳的人挡不住子弹。<br/>沉闷的枪声突兀地透过窗玻璃震进来，莱因哈特似乎被声浪推得打了个寒噤。<br/>白衬衫胸口蔓延出血色的画面印在莱因哈特的视网膜上，视距在斑驳的边缘消失。他的大脑一下子陷入了停摆，一股凉意缓缓冲向他的四肢，绽放的血液在他的耳朵里轰鸣，像是它们从吉尔菲艾斯的肉体中剥离出的声音。一切都来得如此唐突，像做梦一样，无论是吉尔菲艾斯与他一路的欢笑，还是吉尔菲艾斯此刻的受袭，忽然什么都变得不再真实。<br/>等到周围人爆发出惊声尖叫，莱因哈特才疯了一般冲出去。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯！！”<br/>没有一贯温润悦耳的声音回答他，英俊的红发男人躺在地上，与他发色别无二致的血液源源不断从他喉咙中咳出。他紧紧捏着身旁歹徒的手腕，冲上来的安保将他制服了。被折断手臂的那个人莱因哈特理应认识，名叫安森巴哈，是布朗胥百克的直系亲戚，他知道他们一起做过那些下三滥勾当，还有一起服用成瘾药物。但这些全都不是莱因哈特此时能关注的重点。<br/>“——吉尔菲艾斯！”<br/>不应该是这样的。莱因哈特想到，他脑海里突然划过很多吉尔菲艾斯的模样，幼年、少年、青年，还是幼年、少年、青年。他没见过吉尔菲艾斯中年的样子。莱因哈特慌了，他没想象过吉尔菲艾斯将来长出白头发的样子，但更没想过吉尔菲艾斯的未来会有尽头。<br/>“莱因哈特……”红发男人的手在空气中摸索着，双眼固执地看着正前方，没有意识到莱因哈特就在他身边。莱因哈特一把握紧他的手，两腿不知怎的跪坐下来，洁白的礼服上晕开了猩红的血迹。那双碧蓝眼眸里的星海已全都黯然失色，莱因哈特不能像过去那样从中捕捉到像星星一样闪烁的美丽了。<br/>“没事的……莱因哈特，”红发男人第一句话便是柔声的安慰，可他现在的样子毫无说服力：“我会在你的未来……一直都在……”<br/>“不要！吉尔菲艾斯……我只要现在！”莱因哈特厉声强调，“我只要现在！”<br/>“别担心，我不会让你一个人的……”<br/>“当然！这是你答应过我的……”<br/>“……很好吃……”吉尔菲艾斯忽然扯起一抹笑，看起来像是在回忆。“你……做什么都能学得很快……”<br/>“别说这些胡话了……”<br/>哪怕莱因哈特的专业不是医学，也知道此刻的情形会指向什么结局。他的心脏像是豁然被掘走了一块，死寂的浓黑在缺口边缘吞噬着蔓延。吉尔菲艾斯闭着眼，地上的血鲜亮而黏稠，喷撒在淡粉色的药片与白色药盒上。莱因哈特的手上忽然感觉松了力气，不是吉尔菲艾斯又消失了，仅仅是没有熟悉的力道回握住他。<br/>“麻烦疏散一下！留出通道，担架来了。”<br/>“家属是哪一位？”<br/>“我，我是，”莱因哈特立刻答道，他站起来，口干舌燥，感觉四肢与大脑有些发麻。“我跟你们过去，你们体谅一下，因为吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯他……”他体质特殊，可能随时会消失不见。他下次出现会是什么时候、什么模样，全都是未知数。说起来，出门前冰箱里还有没吃完的冻巧克力慕斯，那是吉尔菲艾斯他……</p><p>“……莱因哈特？！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱因哈特：21岁 吉尔菲艾斯：24岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯的声音很轻柔，在说话时，他的手掌悄悄地挪过来牵住身边人的手：“我小时候在夜里看到星星，时常感到内心里很澎湃，有种无法宣泄的情绪……我喜欢夜空里的星星，但它们不需要我的告白。”<br/>莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯的侧脸，对方的眼睛里因为兴奋而闪着光，衬得碧蓝的虹膜格外明亮。“它们看起来很漂亮，实际上却是遥不可及的。”莱因哈特故意不满地说道，“你把我带到屋顶上来就是要告诉我这个？”吉尔菲艾斯没想到莱因哈特可能会不喜欢星空，马上露出了抱歉的表情：“……你，难道你不喜欢？”<br/>“我也很喜欢星星，一定比你还喜欢。不过……”不过我认识了你，而你是我的整个宇宙。莱因哈特想到，就算得到所有星星，都不及你此刻在我身边更难能可贵……<br/>他转过头去面对着星空，吉尔菲艾斯侧耳倾听着，迟迟没有等到下文。当莱因哈特安静下来的时候，两个人之间会一直沉默。静谧的夜里没有比脉搏中的心跳更大的声响，繁星间的低语也揉碎在晚风中了。<br/>莱因哈特突然用力回握住掌心里的手，红发年轻人回头来与他对视。“吉尔菲艾斯，你想要星星吗？”<br/>“你想要的话我就想要。”<br/>莱因哈特摇摇头，“我不想要那种虚无缥缈的东西。”<br/>“那你想要什么？”<br/>“你不猜猜看？”<br/>“我能给的全都会给你。”<br/>“为什么一定要你给？”莱因哈特嘟起嘴来，“我也有手有脚，我们可以一起去得到。”<br/>“对，我们可以一起去抢过来。”吉尔菲艾斯打趣道。莱因哈特露出了一瞬间惊诧的表情，但他很喜欢正经的吉尔菲艾斯偶尔同他开玩笑的模样。他想要的不需要从谁、从什么东西那儿抢过来，只要有吉尔菲艾斯和他在一起，这便是所有愿望中最关键的部分。“那——就算是我们约定好了，”他靠到吉尔菲艾斯的肩上，熟悉的味道包裹住他，令他浑身放松，困意逐渐席卷上来。“无论什么时候，我们都要一起，你可不准抛下我一个人……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地笑了一声，郑重地承诺道：“无论什么时候，我都不会让你一个人的。”<br/> <br/>“……因哈特，莱因哈特！”<br/>他仿佛刚刚睡着就忽然惊醒了，心跳还没有恢复平稳的跳动。莱因哈特努力转动眼珠，意识模糊地打量了一圈周围，发现自己正躺在急诊科的病床上。安妮罗杰坐在他的身边，见他醒来露出一丝欣慰，随后又哀伤地撇过头去。梦里最后的呼唤声似乎是来自姐姐，又似乎不是。希尔德立在安妮罗杰的身旁，神色担忧地望着这对姐弟。<br/>发生了什么，已经发生过了什么。莱因哈特清楚地记得，他手上沾过的血，吉尔菲艾斯对他温柔地笑。他那身合体的黑色西装，他给他拉开车门的体贴模样，他不爱穿围裙，却经常为他下厨的身影，他从背后搂住他，为他切蛋糕，他会弯下身给他系鞋带，给他递水时一定会拧开瓶盖，夜间散步他会牵着他的手，火红的脑袋会低下来任他摸头。而他手上沾过血。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯呢？”他开口问道，因为疲惫的昏睡而嗓音沙哑。<br/>安妮罗杰没有迎接弟弟的目光，只是低头不语。莱因哈特将视线移到希尔德脸上，对方摇摇头，不忍地撇开了眼睛。<br/>“他没有离开我。”莱因哈特十分肯定地说，“他没有离开我。吉尔菲艾斯他不会离开我的。”他重复着，说服自己不能消沉。吉尔菲艾斯一定会再次出现的，莱因哈特只是需要时间去过渡宴会上触目惊心的场面。<br/>“莱因哈特……”忧愁的神色笼罩在安妮罗杰美丽而娴静的面庞上，莱因哈特意识到自己的说辞在别人看来实在显得怪异。他勉强牵起嘴角朝姐姐笑了一下，柔和地说道：“姐姐，我没事。我知道自己在说什么。”<br/>“……吉尔菲艾斯的父母已经来过了，”希尔德斟酌地开口，谨慎地观察莱因哈特的反应：“说要带他回奥丁登记。”<br/>“嗯……我知道了。”金发青年咬住下唇，察觉自己在不受控制地发抖。“谢谢你告知……”他习惯性地想要握住胸口的挂坠从中获取慰藉，忽然发现脖子上竟空无一物，他惊慌地一把掀开了被子翻找，又连忙在枕头下摸索——一定，一定还在！不会消失的……<br/>安妮罗杰明白过来他在找什么，从掌心摊开一方手帕，银色的挂坠安静地睡在里面。“医生做检查要摘下来，所以我替你保管了一下。”<br/>她将挂坠放还到情绪紧张的弟弟面前，莱因哈特绷紧的神经骤然放松，他愣愣地凝视着面前的金属饰物，好像在对一件陌生的东西发呆，随后才缓缓取回自己的挂坠。他打开看着里面的火红发丝，努力睁着双眼不让视线变得模糊。<br/>葬礼结束的第二十天，奥丁市风和日丽。吉尔菲艾斯被葬在边郊的公共墓园里，四周没有树木，没有雕塑，也没有盛开的花朵，只有一片生机盎然的草地。这一切都和吉尔菲艾斯给人留下的印象很搭，清爽怡人，如沐春风。<br/>莱因哈特站在那尊刻着熟悉名字的陌生墓碑前，一眼不眨地盯着上面的日期。吉尔菲艾斯的一生出奇地短暂，看起来只有21岁。<br/>“我还会再回到奥丁的……”<br/>他不知道自己在和谁说话。他要继续生活在林贝尔克·谢特拉杰，因为他去别的地方吉尔菲艾斯可能就会找不到他。<br/>身后传来窸窸窣窣的树枝折断的声音，有一群鸟儿叽喳地飞远了。莱因哈特转过身去环视一周，郁郁葱葱的灌木丛将他和吉尔菲艾斯的坟墓一起包围在这方小小的天地里，谁也没有闯入。离开墓园前，他路过一簇灌木，不小心踩到一截断裂的树枝。不知是出于什么的指引，他绕到树丛后看了一眼，地上摆着一个熟悉的蛋糕盒。<br/>回到林贝尔克·谢特拉杰后，莱因哈特发现冰箱上多了一张便利贴。葬礼刚结束时他曾经回来过一趟，当时冰箱上还什么都没有，一定是他离开的那几天吉尔菲艾斯又来过。他一如既往地将便利贴撕下来收藏在本子里，维持着一如既往的生活，看起来好像一切都没变。只是现在除了待在实验室和按时回家之外，莱因哈特似乎已经没有任何生活的乐趣可言了。他想见到吉尔菲艾斯，却又害怕想起他于现世是已逝的事实。或许是带着一丝逃避的性质，他将更多时间投入到研制药物的工作中。<br/>我这么做是为了能让吉尔菲艾斯待的时间更长。在为自己打起精神时，莱因哈特这么对自己说——就算明知道吉尔菲艾斯会走向什么样的结局。<br/> <br/>连续几日早出晚归地加班工作，一直没得到休息的身体终于熬不住了。刚出实验室大楼的门，莱因哈特立刻被正午的阳光照得一阵眩目，不得不倚在楼梯扶手旁。<br/>“莱因哈特！”<br/>一个熟悉又稳健的声音冲他打招呼，他眯起眼看过去，米达麦亚正和罗严塔尔一起向他走来。他们俩已经毕业了，回来取走个人的存档资料，顺便来看看莱因哈特。看清他的面色时，米达麦亚吓了一跳：“莱因哈特，你可真需要好好休息一下了！亏你还能自己走出实验室。”<br/>“嗯，我打算明天去给导师告假。反正他安排的项目我已经完成了。”<br/>“你太拼命了。看起来瘦了不少，都没有好好吃饭吧？我们正准备去西食堂，要和我们一道去吗？”<br/>“不了，我现在不饿。”他只觉得很疲惫，想要好好睡一觉。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚交换了个眼色，对金发青年说道：“那现在我们先送你回去，我建议你这几天先吃点儿清淡的调养一下。”莱因哈特点点头，他向来不愿麻烦身边人给他帮忙，但他现在是真的没什么走路的力气了。<br/>沿途上米达麦亚都十分贴心，他总能说些宽慰人的话，让莱因哈特的情绪好转了不少。下车时他感激地向他们道谢，答应了有机会要四个人一同出游的邀约。<br/>进到屋内，他习惯性地去瞧了一眼冰箱，看看吉尔菲艾斯有没有留下什么便签，发现冰箱上空荡荡的之后，莱因哈特径直去了洗浴室。刚趴到床上，他便迷迷糊糊地睡着了，这是这段时间入睡得最快的一次。<br/>恍惚间有个人轻柔地将他抱起来翻过身，替他盖好被子，又在他头上搭了一块冰凉舒适的湿巾。厨房的灶台被点响，隐约传来刀刃切在砧板上的声音。莱因哈特分辨不出自己这是醒着或是梦着，四肢沉重无比，意识悬在清醒的边缘挣扎，直到那个温柔的声音呼唤了他。<br/>“莱因哈特，”对方有力的臂膀扶着他坐起来，“起来吃点东西。”他勉强睁开眼睛，几道重影交叠，终于合在一起描绘出眼前熟悉的英俊五官。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……”<br/>“起来喝口汤吧，面包随便吃几口也好。”<br/>“那是什么？”莱因哈特努了努嘴，指向距离他远一些的碗，里面盛放着金黄色的松软的絮状食物。<br/>“蔬菜拱蛋。”见莱因哈特不语，吉尔菲艾斯知道他是介意莴苣，立刻补充说：“放心，里面没有卷心菜。你要实在不想吃，就剩下吧，我去看看有没有别的能吃的。”<br/>他正准备起身，莱因哈特忽然用尽力气坐起来，一把搂过了他的脖子。额头上的湿巾顺势掉到被子上，很快浸出一圈水渍。<br/>“你别走……”他在对方的颈窝里蹭了蹭，熟悉好闻的气息令他很放心。吉尔菲艾斯的体温比他低，抱着很舒服，胸口的郁结似乎就在相贴的怀抱里这么烟消云散了。“你别走……像现在这样就可以了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>